Ma vie sans elle
by Cornett
Summary: James a perdu sa femme et élève, loin du monde des sorciers, ses enfants. Il ne veut pas que ses enfants entendent parler de la « magie » avant un certain temps.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, je poste une autre histoire sur HP. Bien sûr, je continuerai la première HP et un autre sur SW. J'espère que cela vous plairait... Bonne lecture.

PS: C'est une partie corrigée que j'avais complètement oubliée! '

_**

* * *

**_

**MA VIE SANS ELLE**

**_

* * *

_**

Résumé: James a perdu sa femme et élève, loin du monde des sorciers, ses enfants. Il ne veut pas que ses enfants entendent parler de la «magie» avant un certain temps.

* * *

_**PROLOGUE: **_

Me voilà seul.

Avec mes enfants.

Je les regarde dormir paisiblement.

Des pensées me reviennent sans cesse. Comment réagiront-ils quand ils apprendront la vérité sur leur maman? Qu'ils ne la verront plus? Qu'ils grandiront sans elle? Que Lily est partie pour toujours?

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je les sens. Je pleure. Je culpabilise. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse à ma Lily. Je lui avais promis de la protéger jusqu'au dernier souffle. Mais, j'ai échoué. Elle est morte. Assassinée froidement par Voldemort.

Voldemort… Je t'aurai cette fois! Je ne te laisserai plus tuer mes enfants! Les enfants de Lily! J'ai survécu. Mais pas ma Lily.

Ma Fleur de Lys.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle meure et pas moi? Je soupire de frustration. Je pleure. Ma vision est maintenant brouillée par mes propres larmes. Pourtant, je suis parfaitement capable de voir, devant moi, mes enfants dormir.

Mon regard se pose d'abord sur ma fille.

Mary Elisabetta Potter.

La fameuse petite réplique de ma petite Lily. Elle a hérité tout son physique: des cheveux roux mi-longs, un teint blanc avec des discrètes tâches de rousseur, des joues roses, et des traits fins. Mais elle a mon sourire et mes yeux noisettes. Cette poupée en porcelaine me fait fondre dès que je pose mes yeux sur elle. Je referme mes yeux. Ce sera dur pour moi de la voir tous les jours sans craquer devant elle. Elle me rappelle trop ma Fleur de Lys, mais je dois surmonter ma peine. Être fort pour elle.

Mary serrait un ourson blanc contre elle. Ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières. Elle souriait. Je me surprends à penser qu'elle doit être en train de faire un beau rêve, un mince sourire étirant mes lèvres.

Le premier depuis le meurtre de Lily.

Je secoue brusquement la tête. Je ne dois pas penser à ce jour. Il appartient maintenant au passé. Sauf ma Lily. Elle est, et restera présente dans les prochains jours. Inutile Elle restera gravée, à tout jamais, dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur. Ils se souviendront toujours d'elle. Je me souviens de ma première rencontre avec elle, sous l'œil malicieux de M. Ollivander. Mon sourire s'esquisse encore plus. Je repasse dans ma tête des souvenirs heureux et douloureux lorsque Lily et moi nous nous rencontrions, nous nous bagarrions, nous nous disputions, nous nous concurrencions (perso je trouve que le mot ne sonne pas trop bien)nous étions en concurrence, ou encore lorsque nous nous aimions.

Oh, oui, nous avions fini par nous aimer. De cet amour sont nés deux petits choux: Mary et…

Harry James Potter.

Ma petite réplique espiègle. Il a hérité mon physique: des cheveux noirs de jais déjà indomptables et des traits fins. Par contre il a le nez de Lily, un nez plus fin et plus petit que le mien, il a aussi la même bouche que sa mère et a hérité de ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Là aussi, ce sera difficile de ne pas craquer devant lui… Ses yeux… Les mêmes dont j'était tombé amoureux… Je ferai comme avec Mary: Je serais fort.

Harry dort à poings fermés. Enfin, pas vraiment. Bon, il ne dort pas. Il est plongé dans un sommeil sans fin, mais réversible. Mais combien de temps? Je ne le sais pas. Les médicomages ne peuvent pas me le dire, mais curieusement, ils m'ont laissé le ramener à la maison. Cela me torture encore plus. Mon sourire a à présent disparu. Harry rouvrira-t-il un jour ses magnifiques yeux? Sourira-t-il à nouveau? Et… S'il ne se réveillait pas?

«Non!» m'écrie-je soudainement.

Je secoue la tête brutalement. Je chasse cette sombre pensée. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à ça. Harry doit se réveiller et il le fera. Et il sera débarrassé du pansement qu'il a sur sa tête. En dessous se trouve une vilaine cicatrice de la forme d'un éclair, elle est encore brûlante et rougeâtre. Il devra la porter toute sa vie. J'aimerais tant qu'il ne l'ait pas. Mais... c'était irréversible. C'est une marque magique faite par un sort impardonnable raté de Voldemort. Je souris amèrement. A un an, Harry a déjà réduit la puissance de Voldemort en une fraction de seconde. Grâce au sort de Lily, probablement. Mais il exigeait un sacrifice.

Lily est morte en se sacrifiant. Elle avait, avant de mourir, donné la protection invisible aux enfants et ce, sans le savoir!

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se sacrifie? J'aurais dû la protéger, ainsi que mes enfants, de Voldemort! J'aurais dû résister à ses sortilèges. Je n'aurais pas dû sombrer dans l'obscurité! Certes, Voldemort m'a jeté le sortilège de mort, mais j'ai moi aussi survécu.

Comment ai-je fait? Je l'ignore. Albus m'a dit que j'avais probablement utilisé un sortilège de bouclier encore plus puissant sans réfléchir et qu'au moment du combat, mes émotions ont dû déclencher un pouvoir, qui sommeillait en moi, et qui a augmenté ma puissance. J'en ris jaune. Les émotions sont-elles liées aux auras magiques? Je ne sais pas. Albus ne m'en a pas expliqué d'avantage. Encore un des mystères de la magie non élucidé.

Je dois vivre. Pour mes enfants. Loin du monde des sorciers. Pour leur sécurité et la mienne.

Ils sauront que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je serai présent pour eux. S'il se passe quelque chose un jour, je donnerai ma vie pour les sauver. Je voudrai, plus que tout au monde, voir une partie de Lily vivre à travers eux. Lily mérite tout de même de vivre.

Cela s'appelle aussi un sacrifice.

Le sacrifice d'un père veuf, toujours amoureux de sa Fleur de Lys. Le sacrifice d'un amour éternel.

Je regarde de nouveau mes deux enfants. Je les embrasse délicatement sur leurs joues. Je recule silencieusement jusqu'à ce que je sente, dans mon dos, la porte de la chambre et j'essaie de photographier le tableau en touchant l'alliance à mon annulaire gauche.

«- **Lily Isabel Potter, née Evans, je suis et serai toujours loyal envers toi, envers nos enfants. Jusqu'à ma mort. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie**, murmurai-je doucement. **Bonne nuit**, ajoutai-je en direction de mes enfants. »

* * *

Ca vous a plu? Vous pouvez me critiquer ou me complimenter (ce qui est improbable pour moi! Lol!), vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur "review"! A bientôt. Cornett

Et désolée encore... '


	2. Vivre chez les moldus

Bonjour, je suis stupéfaite d'avoir reçu autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre.

Suivant l'interdiction des RaR (franchement stupide), jeprocède selon trois cas:

- lesrevieweurs anonymes (sans émail): vous pouvez aller dans mon profil pour avoir des réponses à vos questions. Cependant, je ne les garderai pas longtemps. Ce sera effacé dès qu'une nouvelle chapitre sera apparue.

- les revieweurs anonymes (avec émail): je vous répondrai par émail.

- les revieweurs enregistrés: je vous réponds dès que j'aurai posté une nouvelle chapitre par un lien. J'ignore si ça marche. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler et je ferai dans une autre voie "classique".

J'espère que vous aimeez aussi la suite! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**MA VIE SANS ELLE**

**

* * *

**

**_CHAPITRE 1 : Vivre chez les moldus_**

- **James, es-tu sûr ce que tu fais? **

Je levai la tête vers mon ami. Sirius Black était inquiet. Je savais qu'il était protecteur envers moi quand j'avais des problèmes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Un petit sourire mais crispé. Je me sentais tendu et savais combien il était difficile pour mon ami d'accepter ma décision. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à la prendre.

Mais, j'avais, en revanche, pris mon temps pour réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, discuter avec Albus Dumbledore, écouter les avis des membres de l'Ordre de Phénix. Maintenant, je fus plus sûr que jamais. Quitter le monde des sorciers fut la meilleure solution pour échapper à Voldemort qui, même en étant entre la mort et la vie, rôdait encore quelque part.

- **Oui, Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit dix fois. Je dois le faire. Pour mes enfants**, affirmai-je.

- **Bien. **

Je le vis hocher de résignation, mais je sus qu'il comprenait parfaitement ma décision. Sirius était le parrain d'Harry et ne voulait pas que ce dernier souffre à cause de Voldemort, surtout pas après le drame.

- **Alors, je t'aiderai**, leva-t-il les yeux bleus devant lui. **Là-bas**, ajouta-il après une brève pause.

- **Merci, Patmol, tu es et seras toujours bienvenu. **

Je souris en posant ma main sur l'épaule de Sirius. Mon sourire tantôt crispé devint plus chaleureux. Je sentis soulagé, en sachant que mon meilleur ami –et presque frère- accepte, enfin, que je quitte le monde que je chérissais tant –j'y avais passé toute ma vie, du moins jusqu'à présent- et qu'une nouvelle vie commence dans le monde moldu. Le monde de ma Lily. Celui que ma défunte femme avait passé son enfance.

Passer son enfance… Ce fut maintenant au tour de mes enfants. Au moins, ils connaîtront la culture moldue, probablement mieux que leurs futurs camarades, lorsqu'ils enteront au Collège de Poudlard. L'établissement qu'Harry et Mary étaient inscrits automatiquement dès leur naissance.

- **Cornedrue? La terre appelle Cornedrue. **

Je me secouai et vis Sirius gesticuler devant ma vision. Je fonçai les sourcils. Sirius désigna du menton, sans dire un mot, par au-dessus de mon épaule. Je tordis mon cou et je vis Remus. Mon autre ami du Collège. Il était en compagnie de son amie Maylïs. L'ancienne amie de ma femme. Ils étaient venus me donner un gros coup de main. Tout comme Sirius, ils avaient accepté ma décision, bien que ce soit douloureux.

- **Merci d'être venus**, me forçai-je, reconnaissant.

- **Mais, c'est normal! **

La réponse spontanée de Rémus Lupin chauffa mon cœur chagriné.

Soudain, les pleurs se firent entendre. Je marmonnai des excuses et tel automatique, je m'apprêtai à ruer vers les escaliers qu'une main se posa sur mon bras. Je regardai Maylïs, étonné.

- **Laisse-moi faire**, dit-elle d'une douce voix en esquissant un sourire compatissant. **Je suis ici pour t'aider, mais je ne suis pas bâtie comme des hommes aussi musclés que toi pour transporter des lourdes charges.**

- **Ah, bien sûr…**, rougis-je. **Je n'avais pas envisagé cet angle. Vas-y, May**, acquiesçai-je.

- **Bon, on commence?** se motiva Sirius à l'adresse des garçons, après que Maylïs ait grimpé en quatrième vitesse les escaliers.

- **Ouais. **

**_&&&&_**

- **C'est cette fameuse maison que tu vas vivre? **

Je descendis du camion de location et scrutai la maison. Ma future maison. Celle de l'enfance de Lily. Ma défunte femme en avait héritée de ses parents, tragiquement morts dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'elle était administrativement mineure. Après mon mariage, d'un accord commun, nous l'avions considérée comme une résidence secondaire. Pour une simple raison: Lily voulait que ses –rectification- nos futurs enfants connaissent la culture moldue. Le milieu où elle avait grandi avant de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard.

Et maintenant… La maison de Lily devenait ma résidence principale et nos enfants allaient grandir et connaître les subtilités moldues. Je baissai mes yeux noisettes vers mon ami Sirius.

- **Oui. **

Remus plaça son bras sur mes épaules et prolongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Il savait que j'avais peur. Peur de l'inconnu. Parce que je ne m'étais jamais baigné dans le monde moldu bien que je défende les sorciers d'ascendance moldue et que j'apprise des choses au contact de ma femme. Il savait aussi que je n'étais pas du genre à me reculer devant l'incertitude. Il me fit un sourire rassurant.

- **Courage, James! **

- **Merci, Remus**, fit je. **Bon, on va commencer par installer les enfants dans une chambre**, changeai-je de sujet pour éviter d'imaginer ma Lily, enfant dans ma nouvelle maison.

**_&&&&_**

Le soir arriva à grands pas. Dans le salon de la nouvelle maison moldue, Maylïs était en train de nettoyer la basse table en chêne avec l'aide d'un produit spécial et de mon vieux chemisier. Elle s'exclamait de surprise en voyant son reflet sur la table brillée et admirait souvent les inventions des moldus quant aux produits ménagères, même si c'était fatiguant de tout nettoyer manuellement avec un seul chiffon. A sa droite, Sirius et Remus installaient un réseau magique de la cheminée pour me permettre de garder le contact avec le monde magique, en cas d'urgence. Quant à moi, je m'occupais de mes enfants, enfin de Mary -puisque Harry dormait encore- à l'étage.

Je rejoignis enfin le reste de la troupe avec Mary, habillée en pyjama et constatai l'état du salon. J'affichai un sourire triomphant.

- **Nous avons bien travaillé aujourd'hui! Je viens de visiter les nouvelles salles et…**, suspendis-je

- **Et?** bondit Sirius, anxieux.

Je le scrutai. Il était courbaturé de partout à cause de sa journée passée à transporter les charges lourdes. Mais, il fallait que les moldus ne s'apercevoient pas qu'il existe des sorciers. Une idée machiavélique naquit en moi.

- **Et, je suis totalement déçu**, dramatisai-je. **Il faudrait tout changer!**

- **QUOI?** s'étranglèrent Sirius et Maylïs, les yeux exorbités.

- **Vraiment tout?** interrogea Remus, susceptible.

Je souris à Remus. Ce dernier était un lycanthrope. Il pouvait détecter le mensonge ou la vérité rien qu'en entendant la voix et connaissait, par cœur, son copain du dortoir pour deviner ce qu'il pensait.

- **Non. Juste ce gamin-là**, montrai-je ma fille qui gazouillait de bonheur.

Ma petite blague eut pour effet de déclencher les rires de Remus et les miens. Nous furons rejoints par Sirius et Maylïs. Mary gloussa, heureuse de voir tout le monde rire.

- **James Aldric Potter, tu as failli me faire déclencher une crise cardiaque!** me réprimanda Sirius, faussement fâché.

- **Eh bien, tu nous as bien fait marcher!** rigola Remus en tapotant mon épaule. Mary leva ses petits bras vers lui et clama «Luna». **Oh, ma filleule veut son loup!** sourit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

- **May**, me tournai je –en ignorant Sirius- vers la jeune fille, **j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. On cherche de quoi à manger ce soir. **

- **Bien sûr**.

_**&&&&**_

- **Quand te décides-tu enfin à me parler? Je ne suis pas si aveugle que ça, James. **

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, comme si je le trouvais intéressant. Je fis rouler une pierre avec le pied. Je me sentais mal à l'aise depuis que nous sortions. Maylïs n'en était pas dupe. Elle le sentait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Lily était sa meilleure amie. Je pris une grosse inspiration et soupirai en levant sa tête vers le gérant du «pizzeria car» qui s'était occupé à emballer les pizzas. Maylïs jugea qu'il fut le temps de démarrer la conversation sur un sujet qui me tenait à cœur.

- **Il s'agit d'Harry? **

Curieusement, je fus soulagé, heureux que Maylïs ait compris mon problème. Il me fut maintenant plus facile d'en parler.

- **Oui, tu as bien deviné, May. Je m'inquiète de lui. Ca faisait près de quatre jours qu'il était comme ça! Est-ce normal? **

Je la regardai muette, probablement en train de méditer chaque mot. Elle prenait souvent cet air. Certes, il était absent, mais songeur. Comme Lily. Rien d'étonnant. Elle et Lily étaient considérées comme des sœurs jumelles lorsqu'elles étaient élèves. Exactement à l'opposé de Sirius et de moi.

Maylïs sentit le regard suppliciant de James sur elle. Elle sut à ce moment-là qu'elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle savait. Elle était, après tout, médicomage. Elle sursauta en voyant la lueur vide dans les yeux de James. Il était vraiment mal en point.

Sa petite blague de tout à l'heure n'était qu'une vitre de la réalité: il se cachait derrière son humour maraudersque auquel il avait excellé durant ses études de Poudlard. James n'était plus ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Déchiré par la guerre contre Voldemort, détruit par l'annonce des morts de leur famille. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'étaient ses amis et ses enfants. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui enlève Harry.

Je vis Maylïs mordre les lèvres. Enfin. C'était un des signes qu'elle prenait une décision. Mais elle mordit ses lèvres, cela signifiait qu'une vérité dont elle détint serait difficile à entendre. Je retins ma respiration. Elle s'apprêtait enfin à répondre à ma dernière question. Je voulus connaître la vérité. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Soudainement, quelqu'un interposa. Je sursautai et je me tournai furieux vers le gêneur. Furieux de ne pas pouvoir connaître la vérité. Mais le gêneur était le gérant de «pizzeria car». Il m'annonça le prix. Je rougis instantanément. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait un moldu. Je payai l'addition. J'étais prêt à prendre les cinq boîtes qu'une main du gérant m'interrompt.

- **Vous allez marcher? **

Surpris, je levai un regard interrogatif et jetai un coup d'œil à Maylïs. Celle-ci haussa ses épaules.

- **Oui**, fis-je incertain.

- **Bien, prenez garde aux gens bizarres et aux hiboux qui survoltaient par ici. Ils peuvent vous piquer la nourriture à tout moment. Cela m'est déjà arrivé, il y a trois jours. **

La réponse du vendeur nous gêna. Nous savions que la nouvelle de la «destruction» de Voldemort avait fait le tour chez les sorciers. Ces derniers, enthousiastes, avaient fait connaître leur existence aux moldus, en les rencontrant sur les trottoirs, en faisant envoyer les hiboux aux familles ayant gardé les liens avec eux, en manifestant dans quelques rues. Les Aurors avaient un travail fou à enlever la mémoire des moldus, sauf ceux qui étaient apparentés aux sorciers. Mais apparemment, ils n'avaient pas encore fait la totalité de leur boulot, puisque cet homme-là se souvenait encore de ce jour-là.

A demi assommés par l'annonce, nous entrouvrîmes légèrement les bouches et ne pûmes qu'acquiescer positivement pour montrer au moldu que nous avions bien compris.

- **Passez une bonne soirée. **

- **Euh… Merci. Bonne soirée**, réussis-je à dire.

Le moldu esquissa un sourire et je soulevai enfin les pizzas.

- **Alors?** chuchotai-je à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui prenait à leur tour les sachets.

- **En fait, James**, commença-t-elle, **sincèrement, j'espère que Harry se réveille bientôt. Son léger coma est temporaire, bien… **-elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, sûre que personne ne l'entende-** bien qu'il ait reçu un sort puissant. Il est simplement choqué.**

- **Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas!** soupirai-je, frustré. **Les médicomages me l'ont déjà dit, hier!**

- **Je suis désolée**, s'excusa Maylïs, blessée par mon attitude.

Je me rattrapai immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas la voir triste.

- **May, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est… la mienne. Je suis sur les nerfs… **

- **Ce n'est pas grave, Jim**. **Mais rappelle-toi mes paroles. Bats-toi. Pour lui, pour Mary, pour toi, pour Lily.**

Elle me sourit. Elle était aussi inquiète mais elle pouvait être rassurante. Je ne parvins qu'esquisser un sourire mince en coin de ma bouche. Un minable sourire, mais réconfortant. Je respirai un gros coup. Je me sentis fort, prêt à affronter ma vie, et même mes vieux démons. Les paroles de Maylïs me donnaient incroyablement de l'énergie.

°°°

Maylïs... Un grand merci. Pour tout. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Maylïs m'aide comme elle l'avait faite avec Lily. C'était exactement la personne ce dont j'ai le plus besoin en ce moment. Sans elle, j'aurais été effondré en apprenant la mort de ma Fleur de Lys. Mais grâce au soutien de mes amis et d'elle, je prends courage à deux mains. Pour eux. Pour mes enfants.

C'est aussi elle qui a fait pencher la balance pour ma décision. Vivre parmi les moldus. C'est également avec son sourire réconfortant que ma nouvelle vie vient de commencer. Je l'accepte complètement.

Je me sens soulagé. Je crois que je ne vais plus tarder à m'endormir. Enfin. C'est dans cet esprit que je vais dormir pour la première fois.

* * *

Ca vous a plu? Vous pouvez aussi me laisser des idées, des suggestations. Je ne suis pas du tout contre! A bientôt Cornett.


	3. La lueur des yeux verts

Merci à **zozo **pour sa review (si tu passes par là, va dans mon profil pour plus de renseignements).

Merci également aux lecteurs passagers, mais si vous pouvez cliquer sur "review", cela me permet de prendre conscience de l'intérêt de ma fanfic. Enfin si ce n'est pas vous trop demander... Les questions sont bien sûr les bienvenues. Je respecte votre choix, mais merci quand même. ;)

* * *

**MA VIE SANS ELLE**

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPITRE 2 : La lueur des yeux verts._**

L'aube se lève enfin. Certes, le soleil n'est pas encore arrivé, mais en revanche, le ciel bleuâtre l'est. Couvert par quelques nuages blancs, presque grisâtres. Signes d'une tempête passée la nuit dernière. Il reste encore des traces de la pluie matinale. Des petites gouttes d'eau glissent sur la vitre. Il pleut.

Normalement le temps fait assombrir l'humeur des gens. Mais, pas ma Fleur de Lys. Elle en réjouissait.

Je secoue ma tête. Ne dit-on pas « La pluie du matin réjouit la pèlerin » ? Un proverbe moldu, je pense. Lily m'en avait expliqué. Ce proverbe signifie que la pluie du matin est souvent la promesse d'une belle journée, n'est ce pas ? Lily me le dit quand j'étais avec elle. En retenue.

Je lève mes yeux vers mes enfants, encore endormis. Je souris. « C'était le début de notre histoire, ma chère Lys. » pensai-je mentalement.

J'avance vers Mary. Des paroles de Lily surgissent dans mon esprit. Des paroles à propos de ce proverbe.

Quand je vois ma fille, je revois Lily vivante devant le bureau de Rusard. Et ses yeux…

Il pleuvait atrocement. Je rentrais dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, complètement trempé et de mauvaise humeur. Trempé pour avoir tenu compagnie Remus dehors. Mauvaise humeur pour avoir encaissé une retenue la veille. Une retenue dont je n'étais pas du tout responsable.

Je devais me rendre chez Rusard ce matin même. J'étais surpris en découvrant Lily dans le bureau du concierge. Elle aussi était punie. Elle, la préfète en chef ? J'avais cru rêver, mais les faits étaient là. Lily et moi devant Rusard avec son air triomphant et ses mains caressant des chaînes en métal.

Lily levait les yeux vers moi. J'avais cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Ses yeux…

**- Ils étaient illuminés de malice et de bonheur**, murmurai-je en caressant la joue de Mary. **Ta mère était une drôle de fille.**

Mary gémit, mais elle dort encore. « Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller » me dis-je.

Je reporte mon regard vers Harry. Je m'approche. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux qui dépassent son pansement avec délicatesse. Je soupire.

**- Si tu savais, ta mère m'avait toujours étonné, mais pas à ce point.**

La lueur de ses yeux verts me pétrifiait. Un grognement ravi me sursautait. Rusard marmonnait des propos que je n'avais pas faits attention. Je m'étais rendu compte seulement maintenant qu'on était de nouveau dehors. Je n'avais pas mis ma cape sur ma tête. Je secouais la tête et je voyais Hagrid, notre garde-chasse. Je devinais le thème de ma retenue. Il consistait à chercher des ingrédients manquants pour les Potions dans la Forêt Interdite en sa compagnie. Avec Lily.

Théoriquement, Lily et moi devions nous ignorer malgré les remarques, disons…, déplacées d'Hagrid qu'il avait faites habituellement. Contrairement aux autres élèves, nous l'aimions, mais nous nous boudions. A cause de nos idées très opposées et de nos caractères. Nous nous haïssions. Nous étions censés passer notre temps à nous accuser du regard en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles aux oreilles d'Hagrid. Mais…

Pas ce jour-là.

Lily m'avait avoué qu'elle était responsable de ma retenue. Directe et franche dès qu'on posait nos pieds dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle avait ensuite ri.

Mon cerveau mettait du temps à établir le lien entre elle et la blague dans la Grande Salle. La blague sur les Maraudeurs. Nous étions transformés en personnages de contes moldus à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Remus en belle au bois dormant, Peter en nain 'Simplet', Sirius en sirène version femme, et moi en prince déguisé en grenouille. Malheureusement, Mac Gonagall était prise dans le piège de Lily et s'était trouvée en Blanche Neige, alors qu'elle réprimandait simplement Sirius. Un simple sortilège de métamorphose.

Non, pas un simple sortilège de métamorphose. Combiné à un sortilège d'enchantement… J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Pathétique.

Ce qui l'était encore plus, nous ne pouvions pas nous contrôler : Mac Gonagall dans sa fureur m'avait embrassé en réponse de Dumbledore. Et moi, j'avais embrassé Remus sous les yeux ravis de Peter 'Simplet'. Enfin, embrasser, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon terme… En fait, j'avais reçu un coup de main, euh…, de queue de Sirius 'La Sirène' jalouse, sur ma tête et mes lèvres avaient donc rencontré ceux de Remus alias Aurore.

Heureusement que cet incident n'avait pas duré longtemps et gardé des conséquences. -Enfin si on négligeait les rumeurs- J'avais cru à une farce ignoble de Serpentards et en particulier Rogue. Mais… pas du tout Lily Evans ! La déesse des enchantements maîtrisait remarquablement la métamorphose. Une matière que j'excellais depuis six ans bientôt.

Cette blague, c'était elle ! Elle m'avait berné ! Dire que je ne l'avais pas prise au sérieux quand elle me donnait des avertissements quand je faisais voltiger Rogue. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne l'aurais cru capable de prendre des risques de nous faire une petite vengeance et ce, devant nos professeurs ! Elle l'avait fait. Elle se trouvait maintenant en retenue avec moi.

« Avec moi ? » me répétais-je. Je venais de trouver une toile d'araignée sur une racine d'un chêne et je la mettais soigneusement dans mon panier. J'entendis soudainement la voix amusée de Lily. Je levais mes yeux étonnés vers elle.

C'était elle qui m'avait dénoncé à la directrice adjointe pour mes bêtises envers Rogue. Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Elle avait osé me dénoncer à Mac Gonagall alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas TOUTE l'histoire entre Rogue et moi ! Rogue était également en partie responsable. Autant que moi ! Seulement, il n'était pas en retenue avec nous !

J'allais me répliquer qu'elle aurait dû me donner une chance de lui expliquer tout. Au lieu de le faire, j'avais bondi vers Lily et l'avait évitée de se faire écraser par un animal en fureur.

**- Tu crois que je devrais remercier cet animal de l'avoir réellement connue ?** demandai-je à Harry, en sachant qu'il ne me répondra pas. **Je pense que oui. Après des années d'essais, je l'ai bien méritée, tu ne crois pas ?**

Un gémissement étouffant m'avertissait. Je sentais de la chaleur sur tout mon corps et surtout mes lèvres… Confortable…

« Hein ? Mon corps ? Mes lèvres ? » m'écriais-je, interloqué. J'ouvrais brusquement les yeux et je me trouvais… en dessus de Lily. Mes mains cramponnés sur ses épaules. Ma tête collé à la sienne. Mes lunettes menaçaient de tomber. Je bondissais sur mes pieds. J'avais entendu les bruits de pas s'approcher. Ils appartenaient à Hagrid.

Je voyais Lily, mine dégoûtée, se frotter avec son revers de main. Elle était mécontente. Je souriais. Satisfait de cette action. J'avais souhaité le faire. Elle me jetait un de ces regards glacials et marmonnait un des proverbes moldus, suivi des jurons. Je m'étais aperçu que la pluie venait de cesser.

**- Tout de même, ta mère était une fille spéciale…**, murmurai-je en préparant une injection de vitamines pour Harry.

Je sentais une main se poser sur mon bras gauche. Peu surpris, je me tournais vers Lily. Je restais figé. Le visage de Lily était radieux. Je clignais plusieurs fois mes yeux. Plus tôt, elle était dégoûtée. Et là… Elle souriait comme si ce ne s'était rien passé. Elle me chuchotait à l'oreille. Sa voix mélancolieuse dont je n'étais pas près d'oublier. Ses paroles…

**- La pluie du matin est souvent la promesse d'une belle journée, mais également une prédiction d'un début d'idylle, d'un grand avenir. Elle nous donne de l'énergie, des ondes positives... Ne te décourage pas, James Potter**, récitai-je en caressant Harry. **Elle avait raison. J'étais sorti plus tard avec…, **m'interrompus-je.

Je vois mon fils secouer la tête et j'entends ses petits gémissements. L'injection destinée à Harry était tombée, salissant la moquette. Je sens mes jambes en coton. Je m'appuie sur le bord du lit et je regarde Harry frotter les yeux avec ses petites mains.

Je ne me rends pas compte que je souris jusqu'aux oreilles et ni que je pleure. Je pleure de bonheur, cette fois-ci. Je prends Harry dans mes bras, je caresse son dos et je lui fais des bisous.

**- Bienvenue dans le monde des moldus, Harry.**

Sur ce, Harry me regardait avec ses yeux verts pétillants de malice et de bonheur. Les mêmes yeux de Lily. Il me sourit en essayant d'attraper mes lunettes. Je le laisse faire. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin voir mon fils jouer avec mes lunettes.

**- Alors, Harry, on ne dit pas bonjour à son papa ?**

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Harry me donne un baiser maladroit en tendant légèrement son petit cou.

**- Baba ! 'Ay !** couina une voix enfantine.

Je lève la tête et vois Mary debout derrière les barrières de son lit. Elle était contente de me voir avec Harry. Je la prends avec mon bras libre.

Enfin, toute la maisonnée est debout, radiée de tout bonheur et de la joie. Grâce à la lueur des yeux d'Harry. De Lily.

Instantanément, je pense à un autre proverbe que Lily m'avait souvent soufflé lorsqu'on sortait ensemble : « Après la pluie, le beau temps » signifiait la joie succède souvent à la tristesse, le bonheur au malheur. Ce qui est encore exact.

Je ris intérieurement. Lily et ses proverbes. Elle avait tout à fait raison.

Je comprends soudainement mieux la lueur dans ses yeux verts lorsqu'elle était dans une situation inappropriée. Lily avait non seulement raison, mais aussi elle était tout simplement sage et optimiste. Voilà pourquoi elle avait ces magnifiques yeux verts, enfin en partie. Le reste était certainement réservé à elle. Ce secret, elle l'a incontestablement légué à Harry.

Des beaux yeux émeraude avec des pointes de malice et de bonheur.

« Merci beaucoup ma Fleur de Lys » inclinai-je en serrant les enfants et en fermant mes yeux.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera"**La Mère Noëlle**" où une femme fera sa entrée dans la vie de James, enfin plus ou moins intime.J'aurai également besoin de vos idées et de vos suggestations.

A bientôt. Cornett. (Bonnes Fêtes!)


	4. La Mère Noëlle

Coucou, voici ma troisième chapitre! Des ennuis commençèrent pour James... Sans Lily, forcément! Un peu d'humour ne fera pas mal à notre Jamesie (et pourtant, je ne suis pas sa fan!)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Vous pouvez les lire dans mon profil. Merci également aux lecteurs passagers.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**MA VIE SANS ELLE

* * *

**

**_CHAPITRE 3 : La Mère Noël(le)_**

**- Mary ! Viens te mettre ta robe !**

Pas de réponse.

Je soupirai et je me tournai vers Harry, vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un pull rouge. Il jouait avec un ourson brun.

**- Harry, tu restes là. Je vais chercher ta sœur.**

Je descendis dans le salon, je me mis à sa recherche. Je regardai toutes les pièces susceptibles d'abriter une petite fille de presque dix-sept mois. Je revis, dans ma tête, une bonne liste des cachettes établies par la future Maraudeuse. La dernière fois, Mary s'était cachée sous la table nappée de la cuisine. Elle était tellement rusée qu'elle changeait chaque fois ses « cachettes ». Maintenant c'était le salon.

Je scrutai le salon.

Les tiroirs de la télévision ? Sûrement pas. Ceux-ci étaient fermés à clé.

La table basse ? Non, elle l'avait déjà utilisée une fois il n'y a pas longtemps.

Le canapé ? Je réfléchis. Il a été utilisé une fois peu après le réveil d'Harry. Ca faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisée. « A nous deux, Mary ! » souris-je diaboliquement.

Je m'approchai tout doucement du canapé et je tendis brutalement ma tête pour voir si Mary n'était pas cachée entre le canapé et le mur. Je n'avais malheureusement pas bien calculé mon coup : mon pauvre mur eut une fissure et je reçus une bosse sur ma tête. Furieux, je pestai de tous les noms des oiseaux en me frottant la tête avec les mains. En plus, Mary n'y était pas du tout !

**- Mary Elisabetta Potter ! Je sais que tu es là !** criai-je, mécontent.

Encore pas de réponse. Je laissai échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Je maudis intérieurement de lui avoir légué mes dons pour les bêtises. A cette performance, elle serait déjà prête pour Poudlard !

Je m'interrompus brusquement.

Poudlard… S'ils n'y allaient pas ? J'ai fait un choix de vivre parmi les moldus et si après des années passées, Harry et Mary refuseront-ils d'y aller ? « Non, m'écriai-je. Je ne dois pas penser à l'avenir. »

Bon, maintenant problème numéro 1 : Mary. Je m'assombris. Je remontai mes lunettes et j'ébouriffai mes cheveux. Je mis de nouveau à sa recherche.

_**&&&&**_

Un téléphone sonna soudainement, me faisant sursauter et par conséquent me faisant heurter la tête contre le bas de commode. Génial.

« Encore une autre bosse et tu établis un record du nombre des bosses reçues sur la tête en une seule heure » commentai-je mentalement en frottant ma tête. Je retins des jurons.

Je décrochai le téléphone et j'écoutai. C'était un secrétaire de réception de la police. Je cherchais un travail de quoi de subvenir à mes besoins ainsi qu'à mes enfants.

Mes diplômes de Poudlard et d'Auror ne valaient rien du tout dans le monde des moldus, et pourtant, Albus Dumbledore avait tout prévenu : Les équivalences des diplômes dans le but de tromper la vigilance des moldus. Celui de Poudlard correspondait à celui du niveau de fin du cycle d'études secondaires, soit un baccalauréat et celui d'Auror, à un bac + 3 professionnel mention protection judiciaire et administration et une attestation de bonne condition physique. En gros, c'était un diplôme destiné à ceux qui avaient choisi l'école policière sans passer un concours d'admission.

**- Ah ? D'accord. Je comprends parfaitement. Merci. Bonnes Fêtes, monsieur.**

Je raccrochai. Encore un refus. Je soupirai de nouveau et je passai ma main derrière la tête. J'avais précisé à la police que j'étais un père célibataire avec deux enfants et que j'avais besoin des heures souples uniquement pour les premières années. Mais aucune police n'était disponible à m'embaucher et encore moins l'hiérarchie supérieure, c'est-à-dire le divisionnaire qui s'occupait des mutations et des entrées des stagiaires.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, je pris une feuille du tiroir de commode. C'était une liste des adresses des polices. Je cherchai du regard l'adresse à rayer avec un stylo dans ma main libre et j'en barrai une. Je contemplai la liste pensivement. Il n'en restait plus que cinq…

Un petit bruit m'attira. Je le reconnus. C'était Mary. Je fis un mauvais sourire. Je rangeai ma liste dans la commode et je m'approchai à quatre pattes de félin vers une petite boîte posée près de cheminée. C'était une boîte destinée à ranger des jouets des enfants lorsqu'ils jouaient dans le salon. Mais c'était une petite boîte de taille d'environ 50 cm. Une petite fille normale d'un an n'y entrait vraiment pas.

Pas Mary.

Elle était vraiment futée et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle soit ma fille et celle de Lily.

Mes doigts touchèrent la boîte et la firent courir jusqu'au couvercle. Je fis une prise assez solide et j'ouvris brutalement le couvercle en souriant.

Mary sursauta mais elle s'attendait à ce que je la trouve. Elle mit sa petite main sur sa bouche et pouffa de rire en restant groupé.

**- Ah, enfin, je te retiens, Mary Elisabetta Potter !** menaçai-je faussement, en la faisant sortir de la boîte. **Tu es arrêtée pour avoir fui mes ordres !**

Mary rit encore plus. Je la chatouillai et je la pris dans mes bras en faisant semblant de la mordre. Je montai dans la chambre des enfants. J'ouvris la porte et je découvris avec horreur la salle.

Harry n'y était plus.

Je le cherchai du regard en tenant Mary dans mes bras. Je ne la voulais plus s'échapper de mes bras, s'enfuir.

La chambre était bien vide. Cependant, un détail ne m'échappa pas.

Une extrémité d'une patte d'un ourson dépassait le lit de Mary. Je soufflai de soulagement. Harry y était sûrement caché.

Lui aussi avait hérité de mon côté du maraudeur, mais un peu plus sérieux comme Lily. Probablement à cause de son choc sur son front.

**- Bien, commençons la torture, Mademoiselle Mary Potter**, fixai-je sur ma fille. **Mais, je veux le faire avec Harry Potter**, ajoutai-je en espérant que le petit garçon sortirait du lit pour l'assister.

J'attrapai la robe qui était sur la table et m'assis sur la moquette. J'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi. Je sus immédiatement que c'était Harry. Il était donc sorti du lit et avait longé tout au long du mur pour être sur mon dos. Excellent initiative d'un digne maraudeur.

**- Beuh !** cria-t-il en posant ses petites mains sur mon dos. J'enfreignis de surpris.

Les enfants rigolèrent. Je les rejoignis.

**- Harry ?** l'interpellai-je. **On fait du mal à ta sœur ?** lui dis-je en esquissant un grand sourire diabolique.

Mary gloussa et tenta de s'enfuir. Je la tins d'une main. Je fis tournoyer sa robe avec l'autre main. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Harry.

**- On commence ?**

**- Vi, baba !**

J'attrapai la tête de Mary et la fis passer le col de sa robe sous les encouragements d'Harry.

_**&&&&**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me reculai pour contempler ma fille. Elle était maintenant mignonne avec sa robe rouge avec sa petite collante de laine blanche. Je fus satisfait.

Je descendis avec les enfants dans la cuisine. Je les plaçai dans leur propre haute chaise. Je les donnai des tasses spéciales remplies d'eau avec des petits gâteaux, le temps que je fasse à manger.

Je réfléchis au menu du midi en ouvrant frénétiquement les placards et les tiroirs. Je décidai finalement qu'on mange les pâtes à la sauce bolognaise. Je sortis une marmite et je la remplis d'eau chaude. J'y ajoutai du sel. Un doute me parcourut quant à la quantité d'eau et des sels.

La dernière fois que je m'étais trompé de température de cuisson. J'avais laissé trop longtemps cuire les pâtes. Tellement longtemps que l'eau brouillant était sorti, répandant la cuisine. J'avais mis du temps pour tout nettoyer en tenant les enfants à distance.

Tout à coup, une sonnerie retentit. J'abandonnai au dilemme des quantités d'eau et des sels. J'accourus vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et je trouvai une femme moldue sur le seuil. Je la regardai bizarrement. Elle était habillée d'une robe et d'une cape à la manière du Père Noël sans la barbe bien sûr.

**- Euh, bonjour**, fis-je.

**- James Potter ?**

Je restai silencieux. J'eus une impression que cette femme me connaissait depuis toujours. Ce ton, cette façon de m'appeler ne m'était pas inconnu, mais je fus incapable de me souvenir. Je réalisai à l'égard d'elle que je n'avais pas donné une affirmation.

**- Oui, c'est moi.**

**- Bien, tu me laisses entrer ou on fait une conversation glaciale ?** grogna-t-elle.

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds. Sans attendre une réponse de ma part, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la maison.

**- Mais, je ne vous connais pas ! **répliquai-je, furieux de m'être fait avoir.

**- Je suis la Mère Noël !** ironisa-elle en me jetant des regards pétillants noirs. **Je suis une envoyée d'Albus, espèce de petit faon !** ajouta-t-elle en me chuchotant.

Ma colère en moi s'était dissipée en quelques secondes en entendant le prénom du directeur de Poudlard. Cette femme était donc une sorcière ou mieux… Je m'arrêtai. Je n'osai pas penser à…

**- Arabella ?**

Arabella Figg était l'une des rares personnes –mes parents inclus- à pouvoir m'appeler « espère de petit faon » lorsque je ne comprenais pas des choses rapidement. Elle était ma nounou et elle était partie, lorsque j'allais pour la première fois à Poudlard, rempli sa sous disante mission de gouvernante. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait devant moi.

**- Enfin, tu te souviens de moi, petit chenapan !** –elle roula ses yeux vers le plafond- **Maintenant fermes-moi cette porte !** m'ordonna-elle en pointant la porte ouverte.

Elle avait changée. Certes, elle avait vieilli, mais elle avait gardé son tempérament habituel. Je sus immédiatement qu'il ne valait pas mieux la contrarier lorsqu'elle abordait un sujet important sous forme de sous-entendu. Et ce fameux sujet en question était Albus.

Je fermai alors la porte et fis face à Arabella qui observait mon salon.

**- C'est pas trop tôt ! Toujours le même ! Lentà la détente !** maugréa-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'à moi.

**- Bon, que me veut Albus, Ara ? Il ne peut pas lui-même faire la commission ?** commençai-je bien que je sois vexé.

Elle me regarda fixement avec l'air grave.

**- Albus est en voyage mais il m'a donnée des coordonnées pour ton travail de… policier, c'est ça ?**

J'hochai. Elle fourra sa main dans son sac et me tendit un papier. J'y jetai un coup d'œil.

**- Ils manquent de personnel. Un inspecteur de police. Ils te veulent aujourd'hui à 14 heures précises.**

Je détachai de la feuille pour voir Arabella. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Un sentiment de joie m'envahit. Mais les cris des enfants me furent perdre le sourire. Je les avais complètement oubliés. Je m'apprêtais à les calmer, lorsque je sentis une main poser sur mon bras.

**- Laisse, Jim, je suis aussi chargée de jouer la nounou aux petits**, dit-elle d'une voix douce qu'elle employait rarement.

J'acquiesçai et je commençai les présentations lorsqu'Arabella m'interrompit.

**- Je suis au courant.**

**- Hein ?**

Devant mon air ahuri, elle leva ses yeux au plafond et soupira. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et caressa les cheveux de Mary avec sa main libre.

**- D'un, les noms de tes enfants sont connus dans le monde magique et de deux, je suis l'intermédiaire entre les mondes pour l'Ordre de Phénix. Oh, ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais !** enchaîna-t-elle rapidement en anticipant ma surprise quant à sa participation à ce groupe.

**- Désolé, Ara**, murmurai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux d'un geste gêné.

**- Tu comptes quoi à manger ?**

Elle venait de jeter un coup d'œil à la cuisine.

**- Les pâtes à la sauce bolognaise.**

**- Ah ben, on peut dire que la cuisine ne te réussit pas ! **constata-t-elle en voyant le contenu de ma « préparation ». **Trop d'eau et trop de sel dedans ! Tu veux mourir de soif, espèce d'inconscient ? **–elle leva un sourcil en me foudroyant du regard- **Dommage que les sorciers ne sauront pas que le Grand Auror de tous les temps est totalement incapable de cuire des simples pâtes à la façon moldue !** finit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle remit Harry à sa place en ignorant mon regard noir et s'éternua en se mettant loin de la tête du petit garçon. Mais quand elle se tourna vers moi, je devins pâle. Elle eut un visage à faire prendre le cou aux jambes. Avec son caractère de chien, il était très probable que Voldemort aurait eu une fessée de sa vie, si elle n'était pas une cracmole. -Des gens d'ascendance magique, pourtant, dépourvus de pouvoirs- Je sus immédiatement pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

J'avais mis des crottes blanches de corbeau écrasées au lieu des sels. Ces crottes-là avaient l'aspect des petites boules de sel, mais ils étaient destinés à préparer les potions. Arabella en était allergique.

Voilà pourquoi je trouvais le goût bizarre ! Je déglutis difficilement.

**- JAMES ALDRIC POTTER ! DEPUIS QUAND TU METS CES TRUCS… CES CROTTES DANS TA… NOURRITURE ?** rugit-elle.

Elle avait maintenant un visage bouffi rouge. Ses yeux bruns s'enfonçaient jusqu'on ne les voie plus qu'un trait comme les asiatiques. Sa bouche par contre était doublée d'un volume, ainsi que son nez et son bouton dessus.

Je m'efforçai de la regarder. Je l'avais déjà vue dans cet état une ou deux fois dans mon enfance.

**- Théoriquement, depuis… deux mois**, murmurai-je en baissant la tête vers mes pieds.

**- C'EST LA PLUS PITOYABLE BLAGUE QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS ENTENDUE ! DEUX MOIS ! VA FALLOIR QUE J'USE MES DONS !**

Je relevai rapidement ma tête. Des dons ? Ah oui, Arabella avait un diplôme d'infirmière et eu la possibilité de travailler avec Madame Pomfresh. Elle connaissait donc les médicaments magiques et moldus. Mais si elle parlait de « ses » dons. Cela signifierait….

NON !

Arabella venait de sortir avec difficulté de son sac une seringue. Elle s'avançait vers moi sous les encouragements des enfants.

Je me retirai rapidement de la cuisine et m'apprêtai à m'enfuir lorsqu'une grande main retint ma tête. Je ne pus pas me dégager face à une furie avec une poussée d'adrénaline. Je criai lorsqu'elle mordit mes fesses pour abaisser mon pantalon et mon slip en même temps. Elle me fit plier en deux, et je l'imaginai avec horreur en train de viser l'une des fesses.

« Quelle idée ai-je de mettre un survêtement avec l'élastique ? » fut ma seule pensée sombre.

Je sentis une pointe glaciale planter dans l'une des fesses. J'hurlai de douleur et peu après, je poussai des gémissements de soulagement.

« Ma » propre torture venait de terminer. Je me redressai et je me remis en ordre en jetant des regards noirs sur Arabella. Mais je lui fus reconnaissant. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Des crottes de corbeau étaient réputées à perturber mon estomac.

Pas étonnant que j'aie des petites douleurs après avoir mangé un repas que je préparais ! Quel idiot je suis !

Je croisai le regard satisfait d'Arabella, mais son mauvais sourire ne me présagea rien de bon. Je pâlis.

Que me préparait-elle ?

* * *

Mais oui, que préparait-elle à James? La réponse est dans le prochain chapitre intitulé théoriquement "_La folie de Nouvel An_". Ne sous-estimez pas Arabella Figg! Elleme semble être capable de semer le zizane quand elle le veut à James.

Malheureusement, je vous préviens que pour ce prochain chapitre, je ne pourrai pas vous le poster en un peu de temps en raison de mes examens. J'ignore quand je le posterai ainsi que lesdeux autres fanfics (ceux-là, j'en ai pas trop d'inspiration...), mais une chose est certaine: ce sera très largement AVANT les vacances de février.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes pour la nouvelle année 2006! A bientôt. Cornett


	5. La surprise de Nouvel An

Bonjour! Me voilà de retour! Je suis enfin débarrassée des examens! Je suis en train d'écrire la suite des deux autres fanfics, mais pour cette fanfic, j'ai déjà plein d'idées. Par contre, j'ai un peu changé de titre, car je trouvais que cela ne convient pas trop à cette histoire. Vous en jugerez...

J'espère que cela vous plaît...

Pour ceux qui ont déjà reviewé sous anonymat, vous pouvez lire dans mon profil en bas de ma présentation. Merci également aux lecteurs passagers.

Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPITRE 4 : La surprise du Nouvel An_**

**_

* * *

_**

Il fait froid.

Je chargeai mon revolver aussi silencieux que possible et j'attendis l'appel. Je jetai des coups d'œil aux alentours, l'air anxieux. J'étais dans une espèce d'élevage des plantes carnivores, à les surveiller de ne pas me mordre. Je grimaçai à l'idée de les servir de repas.

Programme sympathique.

C'était l'idée de Narro, mon commissaire. « Cinglé mais perspicace. » pensai-je amèrement.

Cet endroit était exactement relié à la maison, et il était souvent ouvert de l'extérieur. Il me suffisait de passer la porte menant à la maison.

**- Go !** cria la voix de Narro dans mon écouteur auditif.

Je fonçai la porte et pénétrai dans le couloir de la maison en tendant le revolver en position de défense. Je longeai tout au long des murs et je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je pris ma droite et j'attaquai la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte et j'allumai la lumière. Je retins le cri.

Le suspect présumé s'était suicidé en ouvrant les veines. Il baignait dans le sang rouge vif.

Ce spectacle me fit l'horreur. Certes, j'avais déjà vu des cadavres, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas faits à la façon moldue. C'est-à-dire pas de sang ou de traces hémorragiques. Le plupart des cadavres provenaient des sorts mortels. Comme ma Lily, comme mes parents, comme certains de mes amis. Je fermai mes yeux un moment. Je détestais me souvenir que j'avais perdu des personnes que j'aimais. Je sortis alors mon walkie-talkie.

**- Narro, Senes ? J'ai trouvé Guestelin dans la salle de bain**, annonçai-je.

**- Bien, menottez-le !** m'ordonna la voix excitée de Narro.

Je retins un rire.

**- Je crois que c'est déjà fait dans l'autre monde par nos anges gardiens.**

Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui était raté lorsque j'entendis la voix suspicieuse de Narro. Celui-là était vraiment du genre à ne pas avaler des couleuvres.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je crains que Guestelin ne nous sera plus utile, **soupirai-je d'un ton navré.

Un grognement de sa part se fit entendre. Je retins de nouveau un rire. Typiquement, ce grognement de Narro !

Soudain, un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit.

Les grognements de Sirius me manquaient beaucoup.

Cela faisait près d'un an et demi que je n'avais plus revu mes propres amis et même pas une seule nouvelle ! M'auraient-ils oublié ? Comment ai-je perdu bêtement la poudre de cheminée ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Je ne voyais qu'un seul moyen pour avoir le cœur net : les inviter par le biais d'Arabella. Elle devait garder des contacts.

Oui, il faudrait que je songe à les inviter un jour à la maison. Cela ferait plaisir sûrement à Harry et à Mary. Et je saurai ce qui s'était passé dans… l'autre monde. Pas celui du paradis, mais celui des sorciers.

**- Bien, on arrive. Les ambulances viendront dans quelques minutes**, informa la voix posée, mais grave de Senes.

J'éteignis la radio. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Elle indiquait 2 heures 19. Mes enfants devraient faire de beaux rêves.

Le commissaire arriva, suivi de Senes. Il était un homme à la carrure assez massive auquel on rattachait une tête sans cou. Il me faisait penser à un sumo -une sorte de lutteur moldu- sauf qu'il était plus petit et plus mince à ses côtés. En dépit de sa taille, il avait une tête sympathique. Ses cheveux bruns en catogan et ses mèches tombantes trahissaient sa jeunesse hippique alors que ses yeux bleus reflétaient son sérieux et ses expériences.

Quant à Senes, il était un jeune lieutenant d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était de taille normale et mince avec des cheveux châtains moyens courts. Sa barbe naissante soulignait son visage rebelle, mais le vieillissait à cause de tabagisme.

Je me reculai pour laisser les ambulanciers passer et faire leur travail. Je sentis une main poser sur mon épaule. Je regardai Narro, l'air fatigué.

**- Tu peux rentrer Potter.**

**- Merci**, balbutiai-je après un bref silence. **Bonne soirée.**

**_&&&&_**

Il était 3 heures 30. Presque une heure depuis que j'avais quitté mes collègues de travail. J'étais devenu un inspecteur depuis plus de dix-huit mois.

Grâce à Albus.

Je ne le remercierais jamais assez. Ses conseils étaient de bon sens, même si je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui. En effet, avec lui, j'avais toujours le sentiment d'être dirigé.

Mais…

Pour une fois, nous étions tombés d'accord pour un point : éloigner mes enfants du monde magique. Pour lui, il s'agissait de protéger mon fils Harry, qui sous disant était devenu célèbre pour avoir détruit, enfin…, réduit Voldemort. Pour moi, il s'agissait de bouder en quelque sorte le monde magique qui m'avait pris des personnes que j'aimais et je chérissais.

Lily.

Maman.

Papa.

Mes grands-parents.

Et… des personnes que j'avais connues et aimées.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je me laisse revivre mes douleurs ? Rien qu'en mémorisant l'image de ce suspect suicidé ?

Je secouai ma tête énergétiquement, comme si je voulais faire sortir les images néfastes de la tête. Je massai mes tempes. Je respirai.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de mon exil.

Je voulais me venger. Je préparais ma vengeance pour le retour de Voldemort. Je l'attendrai de pied ferme. Pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait.

Malheureusement, je me devais d'exiler pour lui éviter de me pincer, de nous retrouver. Moi et mes enfants.

Les enfants…

Ils devaient vivre. Vivre dans l'ignorance de ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là avant Poudlard. Au moins.

Je les voulais heureux. Même s'ils ressentaient mes douleurs. Ils savaient –forcément de façon inconsciente- que j'étais triste, mais que je faisais tout pour les faire rire et me mettre de bonne humeur.

Je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais monté dans la chambre de mes enfants. Ni que j'étais en train de les combler avec tristesse. Je voulais prendre Harry dans mes bras, mais j'avais peur de le réveiller. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Mary… J'avais peur de la défavoriser au profit de son frère ou de la voir grandir dans l'ombre du « survivant » comme la presse sorcière avait baptisée Harry.

« Non. Harry n'est pas 'LE' survivant pour moi ! C'est un petit garçon que j'ai hérité de Lily. » me corrigeai-je.

Ma petite Mary, je te ferais endurer ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu deviendras une petite fille capable de te défendre. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi ni pour Harry.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je fermai mes paupières lourdes et je laissai me bercer dans les rêves sur la chaise basculante qui se trouvait entre les lits avec des barrières.

**_&&&&_**

Des cris me réveillèrent subitement. Je me redressai du dossier de la chaise basculante et quelques secondes plus tard, je m'étais trouvé sur le sol en train de masser mes fesses, en lâchant des injures. J'avais encore oublié d'allonger mes jambes quand je dormais. Elles étaient maintenant en coton.

**- JAMES ! Quel bel exemple devant les enfants !** le gronda Arabella.

**- Ara ?** m'étonnai-je en voyant la nourrice portant Harry. Elle ne devait pas venir ce jour-là. J'étais en congé aujourd'hui.

« Que fabriquait-elle ? » fut ma seule pensée avant d'écouter mon ancienne nourrice.

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois que j'allais te laisser seul à cette date spéciale ? **grommela-t-elle.

**- Quelle date spéciale ? Qu'a-t-elle de spéciale ?**

Je grattai mes cheveux en fonçant les sourcils sous les regards amusés des enfants.

**- Tu es irrécupérable**, leva Arabella les yeux au plafond. J'haussai les épaules faussement l'air défaitiste.

En retrouvant toute ma mobilité et mes sensations kinesthésiques, je me mis à sa hauteur. Je pris Harry dans mes bras. Il fut heureux de me voir.

**- Va plutôt faire des courses avec les gamins ! J'ai fait une liste et elle est posée sur la table de la cuisine.**

Je la regardai de plus en plus perplexe avant d'acquiescer rapidement en apercevant le regard insistant que Madame Figg lui jetait. Je pris la main de Mary qui s'était cramponnée à la robe d'Arabella et nous sortions.

**_&&&&_**

Quelques heures plus tard, je réussis enfin à trouver les produits cités sur la liste qu'Arabella m'avait donnée. Je regardai alternativement Harry et Mary, debout sur le caddie. Ils me souriraient espiègles. Je fonçai les sourcils de façon la plus menaçante possible. Ils avaient cet air malicieux quand ils contemplaient quelque chose de mauvaise. Mais à voir mon expression, ils s'éclatèrent de rire. J'abandonnai immédiatement et je consultai la liste. Il ne me manquait que les pâtes. Très bien.

Je tournai à droite et j'entrai dans le rayon « pâtes, plats cuisinés ». Je laissai le caddie et je trouvai les pâtes. Je soupirai d'exaspération. Il en avait des certaines de pâtes et de toutes les différentes formes ! Comment s'étaient pris les moldus pour ces choses ? Je reportai sur ma liste et je lus « 2 paquets de Fusili, Lustrucru ».

« Merci Arabella ! » souris-je intérieurement. Je pris deux paquets et je revins sur mes pas. Je figeai en assistant à une scène, disons…, dévastatrice.

En effet, Harry, de haut de sa petite taille, parvint à grimper les étagères et Mary s'amusait à vider les nems du rayon. Le pire était que certains clients les voyaient d'un œil choqué, d'autres s'apprêtaient à alerter et pour couronner le tout, une grosse dame s'était évanoui sans pouvoir pousser un cri.

Je n'eus qu'une pensée : pétrifier les clients et s'enfuir avec les enfants. Mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée… Voldemort pourrait nous retrouver. Il ne me restait qu'une seule solution : affronter les regards des passagers.

**- HARRY, MARY ! **m'élançai-je furieusement.

J'attrapai Harry et la posai sur le sol. Je tapotai la main de Mary et je vidai le caddie en rangeant un par un les nems. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'apprêtait à recommencer son manège, je l'agrippai par le col de son pull.

**- HARRY JAMES POTTER, RESTE ICI ! **s'écria une voix plus haussée que je ne voulus.

Le petit garçon sursauta et se mit à pleurnicher. Je soupirai. Le voir en train de pleurer me déchirait le cœur. Je le pris dans mes bras et je le consolai en lui glissant des mots doux à l'oreille. Je poussai le caddie sous le regard des passagers.

**_&&&&_**

Dans le grand Hall du supermarché, je balayai du regard la liste pour vérifier de peur de ne pas oublier quelque chose. D'une autre main, je berçai Harry. Il s'était calmé, mais il restait blotti dans mes bras.

**- Je crois que tu n'as rien oublié, vu que tu avais rayé plusieurs fois…**

Je sursautai. C'était Sirius. Il était penché par-dessus de mon épaule. Je ne m'en étais absolument pas rendu compte ! J'échappai un rire heureux et j'enlaçai mon copain.

**- SIRIUS ! Comm…, **échappa une voix que je ne me reconnus pas.

**- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Alors, tu te lances maintenant dans l'art ? **rigola-t-il en fixant le papier que je tenais en main. Je pris conscience et je rougis de honte tout de suite en contemplant la liste.

C'était vrai.

J'avais en effet rayé quatre fois chaque produit de la liste en quatre couleurs de mon stylo. Le papier en souffrait à force d'être percé à certains endroits. Maintenant, il était bon à recycler.

Je le fourrai rapidement en me tournant vers Sirius et m'éclatai la gorge.

**- Oui, tu as raison, Siri.**

Le regard de Sirius se reporta sur Harry. Il haussa les sourcils. Il me regarda en attendant que je lui fournisse des explications.

**- Il a fait des bêtises tout à l'heure. A la dernière fois, en me voyant en colère, il a pleuré.**

**- Oh, quel genre de bêtises ?** me questionna-t-il, intéressé. Il avança sa main vers le petit garçon, mais celui-ci grippa ma veste comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui touche. Attristé, Sirius retira la main et m'écouta.

**- Comme grimper les étagères ou encore comme vider les articles…**

**- Un gamin de presque 2 ans a fait ça ?** souffla-t-il admiratif.

**- Deux gamins, plutôt**, désignai-je Mary du menton. Elle était maintenant assise dans le caddie jouant avec sa poupée d'un air honteux. **Et ils ont deux ans et demi, **ajoutai-je.

**- Deux ans et demi ? Comme le temps passe vite ! **s'exclama-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

Je souris. Je sentis des secousses provenant du caddie. Mary devait être debout, telle que je la connais, elle se lassait rapidement d'être assise clôturée entre les quatre barrières. Elle détestait. Je jetai tout de même un coup d'œil vers la petite fille pendant que Sirius observait Harry en lui chuchotant des mots doux.

**- Papa, je veux marcher**, déclara-t-elle.

**- On va s'en aller**, lui rassurai-je. Elle me fit la moue boudeuse, et elle me regarda d'un air triste. Ses yeux noisettes n'avaient plus de lueur étincelant dont elle avait le secret venant de sa mère.

Regarder Mary dans cet état me fit déchirer le cœur. Certes, je l'avais déjà vue comme ça depuis la rentrée des écoles, mais pas dans cet état. C'était comme si elle culpabilisait. Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment à cause des bêtises qu'elle avait faites avec son frère. C'était… une autre chose.

Je me tournai vers Harry encore blotti dans mon cou et je lui proposai d'aller dans les bras de Sirius. Des murmures « non papa… » me provenaient aux oreilles. Je sentis également ses cheveux bouger. Harry a dû secouer la tête.

Finalement, après plusieurs insistances, le petit garçon accepta à contre cœur en gardant sa tête baissée mais en levant ses bras vers Sirius. Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogatif. Je pointai Mary d'un regard. Il comprit. Je m'approchai de la petite fille en me mettant à sa hauteur.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe Mary ? **me forçai-je à sourire pour la rassurer.

**- Maman…**

Mon coeur cessa de battre. Elle avait prononcé « Maman ». Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis la mort de Lily. Je me ressaisis. J'avalai difficilement la salive. Je respirai un coup. Je fis un sourire crispé.

**- Oui, et alors ?**

**- Pourquoi j'ai pas de maman ? **souffla-t-elle en me fixant.

Je déglutis. J'ouvris la bouche et je la ferme. Et ceci, plusieurs fois. Je cherchais en vain des moyens d'esquiver ce sujet. Mais le regard suppliant qu'avait Mary me suggérait de lui dire la vérité.

**- Mais si, tu as déjà eu une maman**, lui dis-je en mettant son petit manteau rouge pour masquer ma déception et ma tristesse. Déçu de ne pas lui pouvoir dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Triste de ne pas lui dire la vérité.

**- Seulement… elle n'est pas là. **Je levai la tête hésitant et je croisai son regard triste. Mon cœur eut des ratés. Je ne voulais pas voir Mary déçue.

**- Mais elle t'aime énormément ! **haussai-je ma voix plus que je pouvais pour la rassurer.

**- Maman m'aime ? Sûr, papa ?**

**- Oui, promis**, souris-je, satisfait d'avoir aperçu une lueur d'espoir dans son regard. Elle s'autorisait à sourire.

**- Alors, si j'ai une maman qui m'aime mais qui ne peut pas être là, je ne dois pas être triste ? **reprit-elle presque sûre d'elle.

**- Oui et je compte sur toi. Je n'aime pas te voir triste. D'accord ?**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Mary hocha la tête avec énergie et aborda un sourire innocent. La voir heureuse suffit à combler mon bonheur, même si je n'aime pas lui mentir sur sa mère. Mais elle était trop petite pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Je tendis le manteau marron d'Harry à Sirius et je poussai le caddie vers la caisse.

_**&&&&**_

Au seuil de la porte de la maison, Sirius s'apprêtait à nous quitter alors que je l'attrapai par son bras. Je lui demandai s'il ne pouvait pas rester un peu plus longtemps, histoire d'avoir plus de nouvelles de 'son' monde. Sirius résigna enfin à accepter mon invitation après plusieurs refus, prétextant une montagne de travail qu'il avait eu chez lui. Sirius exerçait un métier d'Auror, le même que j'avais eu avant la nuit tragique. Je ris à cette remarque :

**- Je ne te crois pas ! Depuis quand le grand Sirius est-il devenu un bosseur ?**

**- C'est bon, je te suis ! Mais, je te tiens responsable pour mon retard !**

Sur ce, je poussai Sirius dans la maison, après avoir fait entrer les enfants.

**- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JAMES ! **rugirent les voix, en chœur, remplies de joie.

A cet instant, je restai bouche bée devant la foule. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier, mon anniversaire ? Je jetai un coup d'œil de côté à Sirius qui, visiblement, était au courant. Il affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis, mon regard se reporta sur Arabella. C'était sûrement elle qui avait organisé cette fête. N'avait-elle pas insisté de rester à la maison en ce « jour spécial » qu'elle avait si bien mentionné ? Ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait ordonné de sortir faire des courses avec les enfants ?

Tiens, à ce propos…

Harry et Mary étaient allés se réfugier dans les bras de leurs parrains respectifs et rigolaient. Leur tristesse due à une bêtise dans le supermarché avait considérablement disparu. Les voir heureux me fit chaud au cœur.

Je scrutai les personnes présentes dans le salon. Toutes sont venues du monde des sorciers. Des meilleurs amis de Lily et les miens… L'une d'entre eux, se révélant Maylïs, s'approcha de moi.

**- Jim, allez, rentre ou tu veux fêter ton anniversaire sur le seuil de ta porte ? **plaisanta-t-elle.

**- Quoi ? Euh…**

**- Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! **s'enquit la voix que je reconnus immédiatement. Je ne pus que pouffer de rire en rougissant. C'était Arabella qui roulait aux yeux en guise d'un soupir d'exaspération et qui murmurait entre les dents « Toujours le même ! »

Je fis finalement un pas vers le salon et je fermai la porte en faisant face aux invités.

Soudain, une idée me traversa à l'esprit. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu de nouvelles de mes amis et ceux de Lily jusqu'à présent ? Est-ce seulement maintenant qu'ils viennent ? Comment…

Je cessai de réfléchir à toute vitesse dès que je perçus le regard fugitif d'Arabella. C'était elle, 'l'autrice' ? Je fonçai les sourcils et j'affichais un sourire machiavélique.

Mais avant tout, je me débarrassai de ma veste et de mes courses, j'embrassai, j'enlaçai mes amis en les soufflant des remerciements et j'arrivai devant Arabella, mon ancienne nourrice. Je fis semblant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et je glissai des mots à son oreille d'un ton accusateur :

**- C'était toi qui avais manigancé tout. C'était aussi toi qui m'avais empêché de prendre des contacts avec des copains, soit en me proposant des courses ou des sorties, soit en enlevant la poudre de cheminette du salon, n'est ce pas ?**

Arabella se figea mais ne se laissa pas se faire avoir.

**- Ordre d'Albus**, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. **Il fallait écarter tes amis sorciers pour que tu t'adaptes complètement à la vie moldue depuis ta dernière belle fessée.**

**- Oh, c'était ta mauvaise blague que tu m'aies faite ! **m'offensai-je faussement devant le sourire satisfait d'Ara.

**- Ah bon ?** **Je ne la trouve pas si mauvaise que ça…,** ironisa-t-elle en prenant l'air innocent en se détachant de moi. **Mais…** suspendit-elle.

**- Quoi ? Y a-t-il une autre chose ? **paniquai-je.

**- Un test**, finit-elle en claquant ses doigts.

A ce moment-là, Sirius, ayant compris l'ordre d'Arabella, se précipita vers le placard qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et revint avec des trois balais de deux tailles différentes. Deux semblaient être à la taille des enfants et une à la taille définitive. Avant que je puisse réagir, Sirius avait donné deux petits balais aux enfants et les avait montré comment l'enfourcher. Remus avait ouvert une petite boîte dans lequel sommeillait une balle en forme de Vif d'Or en version enfant. Il était prêt à le détacher.

- **NON ! **criai-je en fermant la boîte, sans faire attention aux doigts de Remus. Ce dernier poussa des cris de douleur. En l'ignorant, je fonçai vers Sirius. Je lui enlevai le balai, ce qui le fit tomber par terre en écartant les jambes.

Cette petite scène fit déclencher les rires, malgré les mines désapprobateurs des « victimes ». J'observai avec surprise mes amis. Devaient-ils déjà savoir que je ne voulais plus que mes enfants entendent des choses du monde des sorciers ? A cet instant, je m'aperçus que l'extrémité du balai était décorée d'une tête de cheval et ainsi que celles des enfants.

**- Mais papa, Ziri nous zapprend à joujou au cheval**, intervint une petite voix qui s'avéra être Harry.

**- Oui, mais tonton Ziri a mal. Il ne veut plus joujou avec nous maintenant**, ajouta Mary en secouant la tête. Elle compatissait la douleur qu'avait Sirius à l'aine.

Ces petites paroles innocentes firent redoubler le rire de la foule, y compris les « victimes ».

Je compris finalement. Je me fus habilement fait rouler ! Je m'éclatai de rire à la surprise de mes enfants. Je les rassurai que malgré leur petit accident, Sirius se fera un plaisir de jouer au chevalier. Je rendis le balai au chevalier et je me tournai vers mes amis et Arabella qui esquissèrent ensemble un grand sourire.

**- Bien joué ! **fis-je faussement vexé, mais heureux de retrouver mes amis, après près d'un an et demi de séparation.

* * *

Ca vous a plu? Dans le prochain chapitre, James ferait face à des difficultés avec ses enfants. Enfin... Vous verrez bien. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les suggérer!

A bientôt. Cornett


	6. Cauchemars ou Moqueries?

Bonjour! Je remercie beaucoup aux reviewers. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez!

Pour ceux qui ont déjà reviewé sous anonymat, vous pouvez lire dans mon profil en bas de ma présentation. Merci également aux lecteurs passagers.

Bonne lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**MA VIE SANS ELLE**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 5 :__ Cauchemars ou Moqueries ? _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Je m'avançai à pas lents dans un couloir sombre et interminable, avec une baguette à la main. Tout à coup, j'entendis la voix étouffée qui m'était très familière, j'accélérai alors les pas, le cœur battant et me retrouvai dans une chambre qui me semblait être celle des enfants. J'aperçus rapidement ma femme Lily paralysée et à son regard, je me retournai aussitôt vers le sorcier, compris les intentions de celui-ci, et m'interposai ainsi entre son ennemi et sa femme et ses enfants._

_**- Je vais te passer l'envie de faire le malin, Potter… Avada Kedavra !** lâcha le mage noir montrant ainsi sa volonté d'en finir au plus vite._

_Une effroyable lueur verte éclaira la pièce, l'espace d'une seconde. Je repoussai brutalement mon épouse vers la chambre des enfants, avant d'être touché de plein fouet par le sort._

_**- JAMES ! NON !** hurla la jeune femme, désespérée, en me voyant tomber au sol…mort, sous le rire glacial de Voldemort._

_**&&&&**_

Je me réveilla brutalement en plein sueur, suffoquant frénétiquement. La vue obscurcie par des larmes que je n'arrivais pas à contenir durant mon sommeil, je les séchai avec rage, m'appuyai sur le coude droit et allumai la lampe placée sur une table de chevet à ma droite. J'aperçus à ma surprise une petite silhouette floue, pris machinalement ses lunettes et les mis sur son nez. La vision se fit plus nette et Harry, en pleurs, serrant sa peluche contre lui, se tenait devant moi.

**- J'ai peur**, sanglota-t-il.

Intrigué par sa venue en pleine nuit, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en le voyant triste, lui tendis ma main en accompagnant les paroles :

**- Viens dormir avec moi.**

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier deux fois : il grimpa dans mon lit et se blottit dans mes bras. Je lui fis un petit sourire, lui berçai une petite chanson en le serrant de ses bras musclés pour le réconforter. Sentant son petit corps détendu, je l'observai, croisant son regard vert émeraude. L'enfant détourna de vue vers son ourson prénommé Ted, visiblement gêné, car il avait compris la signification de mon regard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry faisait un cauchemar. Je lui avais appris à se confier en lui affirmant qu'il se sentirait mieux après chaque récit du cauchemar.

**- Il y a touzous le méchant m'sieur en noir qui fait mal à une femme**, dit-il finalement.

Pour masquer mon inquiétude, je caressai sa joie en lui souriant.

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as un mauvais rêve, chéri. Allez, redors-toi. Je te promets que tu feras de beaux rêves.**

En guise de réponse, Harry me fit un petit sourire ensommeillé et obéit en refermant ses yeux. Je fis parcourir ma main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer complètement. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Harry se décontracta entièrement.

_**&&&&**_

_« LA GAZETTE DES SORCIERS »_

_**L'ATTAQUE DES MANGEMORTS**_

_Un an et demi depuis la chute de Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé, les Mangemorts les plus résistants organisent une attaque et une résistance de dix jours à Raven dans un village peuplé de sorciers et de moldus ayant une famille sorcière afin de revendiquer la planification du Ministère de la Défense intérieure, concernant la capture des alliés du Maître des Ténèbres._

_L'attaque des mangemorts a fait vingt morts dont cinq Aurors. Ceux-ci seront décorés à titre posthume pour avoir tué six des Mangemorts. Mais peut-on s'interroger quant à l'efficacité du plan de notre Ministère de la Magie ? Déjà l'absence de James Potter, disparu sans laisser des traces, se faisait déjà peser sur le travail des Aurors. En effet, ces derniers, qui avaient du mal à rétablir l'ordre de la paix dans ce village en chassant ces mangemorts, se relèvent incapables d'en capturer un…_

_**&&&&**_

**- Vois-tu, James, non seulement, ils critiquent notre façon de travail, mais en plus, ils se sont plantés pour la capture ! **râla Sirius faisant cent pas. **Nous en avons pris trois !**

Assis sur le canapé, la tasse à ma bouche, je bus le café avant de le poser sur la basse table et je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit menaçait de tomber. Je me perdis inconsciemment dans les pensées.

Les cauchemars d'Harry ou les miens avaient-ils un rapport avec cette attaque ?

Dix jours que je revis ma scène d'Halloween et qu'Harry revit un mangemort tuer une femme.

Dix jours…

Une résistance des mangemorts ? Durant cette période ?

Possible…

°

Une sonnerie me tira de la transe, je me dépêchai de cacher « la Gazette des Sorciers » derrière le canapé et j'entendis des cris joyeux de mes enfants surgir dans le hall en voyant la présence de Sirius.

**- Hey, les enfants ! Ca va ?**

**- Oh, oui, la maîtrez nous za raconté un conte pasque nous zommes zages ! **s'exclama Harry.

**- Maîtresse ?** répéta le sorcier, les yeux ronds. **C'est pas un peu trop jeune pour vous ?**

Mary et Harry se regardèrent, avant d'hausser leurs épaules. Je ris intérieurement comprenant la situation. Pour Sirius, le terme « maîtresse » était celle qui entretenait une relation avec un homme marié. Quand je m'apprêtai à donner une excuse bidon aux enfants, ma fille me devança.

**- Mais, Ziri, notre maîtrez nous zapprend à deziner des formes, à joujou ave' les zautres, à ranger les joujous, tout ce qu'on peut !** dit-elle d'un ton professoral. Sirius la regarda l'air ahuri, alors que je sifflai impressionné par la réponse de Mary. J'eus soudainement une triste pensée de Lily. Mary avait sans doute hérité ses dons pour avoir retenu le programme de son année.

**- Oui, et y a des zenfants ! **renchérit Harry en souriant.

**- En fait, ils vont à l'école maternelle**, intervins-je au regard interrogateur de Sirius pendant qu'Arabella enlevait les blousons des enfants. **Je te l'expliquerai plus tard.**

**- Les enfants, **instruit Arabella**, pouvez-vous laver les mains ? On va manger bientôt.**

Les enfants crièrent de joie et se précipitèrent vers les toilettes sous mon regard amusé. Ils avaient dû attendre la soirée pour rentrer à la maison. En temps normal, ils rentraient directement de l'école pour goûter et s'amuser dans leur chambre en attendant mon retour. Mais cette fois-ci, les nouvelles de l'autre monde m'avaient contraint à discuter avec Sirius plus tôt que prévu, et par conséquent les enfants à rentrer plus tard à la maison. Ils avaient donc passé tout leur après-midi à jouer au parc sous la surveillance d'Arabella, ignorants de l'atmosphère lourde chez les sorciers.

Je refrognai à l'idée de devoir cacher les vraies origines aux enfants, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'ils les ignorent. Je ne suis plus censé avoir des objets magiques chez moi par sécurité, mais je voulais à tout prix comprendre le pourquoi du comment des cauchemars qu'avait fait Harry et… les miens.

Pourquoi le souvenir de Lily faisait-il surface le jour du meurtre la première fois depuis un an et demi précisément ? Je ne voulais pas le revoir.

Une voix féminine m'interpella. Je me secouai et je vis Arabella, ses sourcils levés, comme si elle m'attendait avec impatience.

**- J'espère que Monsieur Potter s'est bien réceptionné sur terre,** s'enquit-elle sarcastique. Je lui fis un sourire innocent, ce qui lui fit qu'augmenter l'agacement. **Bon, **lâcha-t-elle, **la fameuse maîtresse dont on parle m'a remis un ordonnance médical attestant que Harry devait faire un examen ophtalmologique.**

**- Harry aurait des problèmes de vue ? **m'inquiétai-je.

**- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? **rispota Arabella, plus agacée. **Tous les Potter ont bien une vue défectueuse que je sache ! **marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Je lui jetai un regard noir, mais elle l'ignora et me donna un papier. **James, tu as rendez-vous avec le nouvel ophtalmologue demain à 10 heures, **l'indiqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. **Une chance que tu n'attendes pas six mois ! **ajouta-t-elle.

**- Six… six mois ? **m'étranglai-je.

Arabella roula les yeux vers le plafond et se lança dans des explications brèves sur les métiers médicaux spécifiques et leurs procédures. J'acquiesçai, buvant ses paroles et je lui remerciai à son oreille avant de poser les feuilles sur la commode, tandis que Sirius chantonna en chœur avec les enfants en bandant les couverts :

**- On a faim ! On a faim ! On a faim !**

Un instant d'après, un silence s'installa. Arabella venait de se placer devant les enfants –si on considère Sirius comme un enfant- avec un air menaçant, les poings blanchis sur sa hanche, les pieds écartés de l'un à l'autre. Elle les jetait un regard foudroyant, scrutant minutieusement chaque personne. Si ses yeux avaient été des vrais éclairs, elle aurait tué Sirius sur le champ.

Je pouffai de rire en assistant la scène, mais je la compatis. Arabella avait travaillé dur, menant de front son emploi de nourrice et de femme de ménage, un autre d'intermédiaire entre les sorciers et les moldus et un autre d'infirmière à domicile. Elle avait bien le droit de souffler un peu.

Quant à moi, je n'étais pas mieux de ma forme. Après avoir subi des cauchemars la nuit, je m'étais penché, à demi endormi, toute la journée sur une affaire complexe -celle d'un meurtre- ne trouvant aucun indice, aucune piste, avant de partir rejoindre Sirius. Ce dernier, étant en congé, m'attendait patiemment à la sortie de mon travail. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler « attendre patiemment »…

En réalité, Sirius avait dragué une jeune femme blonde moldue, qui se révélait être une délinquante remise en liberté et avait pris un coup de poing à l'œil. Il était prêt à lui rendre monnaie, mais je m'étais interposé entre les pugilistes. Malheureusement, un poing appartenant à Sirius arrivait à une grande vitesse vers moi et me faisait tomber dans la poitrine de la délinquante, le visage entre ses seins. Une seconde après, j'avais reçu une claque de sa part. J'avais dû attendre quelques secondes pour voir les petits Sirius klaxonnant avec un drôle d'instrument musical dissiper, au dessus de ma tête, afin de clarifier tout malentendu aux gens de la police qui s'étaient précipités pour m'aider à me relever et arrêter Sirius pour le non respect du représentant de l'Etat. Une fois rentrés à la maison, j'avais dû passer un savon à Sirius et lui en échange réparait mes lunettes et me soignait à partir d'une formule avant de me mettre l'article sous le nez.

En entendant Arabella se précipiter dans la cuisine, j'entrepris donc de mettre l'appareil raclette, posé sur la table au préalable, sous tension, j'aidai Arabella à sortir les préparatifs du frigo pour les mettre sur la table et je m'assis à côté des enfants et d'Arabella.

La soirée serait joyeuse si les évènements n'étaient pas arrivés aussi sombres que le néant.

_**&&&&**_

_**- MARY ELISABETTA POTTER, VIENS !** rugis-je, au bas de l'escalier, rouge de colère._

_Des pas lourds arrivèrent. Apparaît une adolescente, vêtue d'un pantalon large noir et d'un pullover noir avec un tee-shirt noir au dessus, et coiffée d'une longue chevelure rousse teintée de mèches noires, au haut de l'escalier._

_**- Quoi ?** maugréa-t-elle d'un ton lassant._

_**- Mary, viens ici ! **répétai-je menaçant._

_La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir et descendit. Je la regardai sévèrement. Ses yeux noisettes n'étaient plus étincelants de malice et de bonheur. Ils étaient remplis de la haine. Haine envers moi. Je tremblai légèrement à la satisfaction de l'adolescente et je détournai ses yeux vers ses habits._

_**- Tu ne peux pas t'habiller convenable ?** la rétroquai-je._

_**- En quoi ça peut te gêner ?** rispota-t-elle. **C'est ma culture gothique qui te gêne ? Dis le moi papy !** me provoqua-t-elle. Je retins de la gifler._

_**- Le collège m'a appelé. Tu as ENCORE séché les cours !** changeai-je de conversation. Elle me fit un sourire narquois. **Dorénavant, je te mets à Poudlard ! **décidai-je._

_**- NON !** cria-t-elle, perdant son éternel sourire. Elle me frappa de toutes ses forces. J'eus du mal à la tenir. **TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !**_

_**- JE VAIS ME GENER !** Je fis apparaître ma baguette et je la pointai au cou de ma fille. Je sentis les larmes arriver. **J'espérais ne pas en arriver là. Je te voulais heureuse et je t'avais autorisée à poursuivre les études ici, mais là… Tu m'as déçue.**_

_Mary, immobile, me regarda ébahie et secoua frénétiquement la tête._

_**- TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA ! **hurla-t-elle, en me projetant de l'énergie pour m'envoyer dans le salon._

_**- Ma…** **Mary…**, balbutiai-je difficilement en me relevant lentement, à peine remis du choc._

_J'entendis une porte claquer et je pris conscience qu'elle était sortie. Je mis à sa recherche en l'appelant de toutes mes forces. Je pleurai en comprenant sa fuite. Elle était partie pour de bon._

_**- MARY ! NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !** criai-je pour la dernière fois avant de m'assombrir._

_**&&&&**_

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux et je me redressai sur les coudes en sueur. C'était un cauchemar, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas dans ses souvenirs. Je secouai la tête. Je voulus m'asseoir, mais quelque chose immobilisait ma jambe gauche. Fonçant les sourcils, j'allumai la lampe de chevet, mis mes lunettes sur mon nez et j'aperçus que la couette décrivait une bosse inhabituelle. Le cœur net, je soulevai les draps pour en connaître l'origine et je restai bouche bée en voyant son contenu.

C'était Mary qui dormait tranquillement, blottie contre mes jambes en position fœtale.

Je retins mon souffle. La voir endormie dans mes jambes alors que je venais de faire un rêve bizarre d'elle.

Une petite fille de presque 3 ans contre une adolescente d'au moins quinze ans.

Cauchemar ou vision ?

J'avais vu ma fille adolescente. Elle avait séché les cours…

Un moment. Une chose qui cloche…

Je revis la scène et je retins mes propres paroles : « Dorénavant, je te mets à Poudlard ! » ; « Je te voulais heureuse et je t'avais autorisée à poursuivre les études ici »

Mais… Mary n'était pas à Poudlard quand on s'était disputé ? Cela signifiait….

Instinctivement, je contemplai ma fille dormir paisiblement et j'aperçus un sourire angélique qui se dessinait sur ses petits lèvres. Je me ressaisis et pris la décision de me recoucher en me répétant mentalement que ce serait plutôt un rêve.

°

Lendemain, je jetai anxieusement des coups d'œil toutes les minutes sur Mary, qui mangeait tranquillement sa tartine. Harry buvait un biberon de chocolat. Il était devenu rare que mon petit garçon réclame son biberon lorsqu'il n'avait pas assez dormi la nuit, ou lorsqu'il avait boudé. Ce jour-là, c'était la première raison. Il récupérait en fait le manque de sommeil accumulé, dû aux cauchemars répétitifs, ces dix derniers jours.

**- Papa, je peux prendre mon dessin ?** demanda Mary dont le visage était rayonné de bonheur.

**- Ou…, oui vas-y**, bafouillai-je en me forçant de sourire.

Une fois, Mary partie, je me penchai sur Harry et le pris dans mes bras. Il ne protesta pas.

**- Mon petit, alors tu n'as pas bien dormi ? **Harry fit signe de tête de façon négative, indisposé à me répondre verbalement. **Tu veux voir les animaux cet après midi ?**

**- Oui !** fit-il, les yeux éclairés d'étoiles, en délaissant brièvement son biberon. **On ira au parc après ?**

**- Promis, **acquiesçai-je, heureux de le voir souriant.

°

**- Ballon !** déclara Harry, en concentrant sur un écran blanc, dans une salle obscure.

**- Bien, et ça ?** interrogea un jeune homme, qui s'avérait être un médecin. Il passa une autre diapositive.

**- Bateau !** reconnut l'enfant sans aucune difficulté.

**- Bien**, sourit l'ophtalmologue, **maintenant en couleur, petit.** Il s'arrêta, hésitant, dans sa préparation des diapositives. **Tu connais les couleurs ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Oui !** affirma le garçon avec fierté.

**- Alors, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a dedans ?** détourna-t-il d'Harry vers l'écran en appuyant sur une touche.

**- Rouge, bleu, vert et jaune ! **récita le petit patient sans aucune hésitation en suivant les dessins du petit doigt.

**- Parfait,** conclut l'examinateur avec sourire éloquent. **On a fini,** indiqua-t-il à son patient. **Tu peux aller chez papa.**

Sur ce, le médecin alluma les lumières, éclairant la salle et Harry se précipita vers moi, qui étais assis sur une chaise au fond de la pièce, assistant à tout l'examen en compagnie de Mary. Cette dernière était impressionnée par la dextérité que l'homme manipulait les machines et s'était maintenant mise à dessiner les dispositifs. Son attitude m'amusait.

J'avançai la chaise, obligeant Harry à se reculer et me plaçai juste en face du médecin qui s'était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil. Harry grimpa sur mes genoux, et observa avec curiosité les mains de l'homme. Celui-ci nota les résultats de l'évaluation et en fit une ordonnance médicale pour l'opticien dans un style d'écriture presque illisible. Il consulta les informations sur le registre de la santé d'Harry et leva la tête vers moi.

**- Monsieur, votre fils est atteint de myopie assez sévère,** m'annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre. **En conséquence, il doit porter des lunettes dans l'immédiat. C'est héréditaire chez vous ?** me demanda-t-il, en fonçant les sourcils.

**- Oui, de mon côté**, confirmai-je. Le médecin l'ajouta dans le registre.

**- Bien, pour plus de sécurité, j'aimerais examiner votre fille**, sourit-il dans un ton plus amical en fixant ma fille par-dessus de mon épaule.

**- Bien sûr !** acceptai-je immédiatement. **Mary, viens,** appelai-je en tordant mon cou vers la petite fille en observant les dispositifs. Elle obéit. **Ce monsieur va voir si tu n'as pas mal aux yeux.**

Ma petite fille haussa les sourcils et scruta l'homme puis moi, avant d'hocher sa tête en guise de réponse. Je souris à cette réaction. Mary agissait à la manière de sa mère, à chaque fois qu'elle suspectait une personne sur la parole. Lily n'aimait pas laisser se faire avoir, elle examinait tout avant de prendre une décision. Inconsciemment, sa fille en faisait de même.

Plus tard dans la matinée, je sortis de l'opticien, accompagné d'Harry qui s'émerveillait ses nouvelles lunettes rondes de couleur vert bleuâtre foncé et de Mary, satisfaite de son nouveau dessin. Elle avait dessiné des lunettes et des mannequins portant des lunettes pendant que l'opticienne et moi faisions essayer Harry plusieurs lunettes.

Qui dit que tous les Potter ont une vue défectueuse ? Seule Mary semble échapper à cette règle, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas fait une seule erreur dans ses réponses aux diapositives et que le médecin déclara ne pas avoir détecté une anomalie chez elle. Ma pensée vagabonda sur Arabella et je fis un mauvais sourire, excité de lui prouver le contraire dès que je la reverrai la prochaine fois.

°

Des chants d'oiseaux furent couverts par les cris d'enfants remplis de joie et de bonheur jouant dans le parc autour du bac de sable, des balançoires et du toboggan. Parmi eux, Harry grimpait les escaliers du toboggan et Mary construisait un château de sable avec une autre fille. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement occupés.

Nous étions Samedi après-midi, j'étais en congé jusque Mardi prochain pour une bonne raison : Arabella était partie en mission pour quatre jours.

Je m'étais assis sur un banc à proximité du toboggan. Je pouvais à toute aise surveiller Harry et Mary en continuant ma lecture du journal « Diary Time ». Un journal que j'avais pris l'habitude d'acheter depuis mon déménagement dans ce monde-là. Je regrettais certainement « La Gazette des Sorciers », néanmoins je restais informé par Arabella ou maintenant, par mes meilleurs amis.

Oui, depuis l'épisode de mon anniversaire, Arabella m'avait enfin permis de rester en contact avec Sirius, Remus et Maylïs. Mais si j'utilisais la poudre de cheminette, je le fis uniquement quand les enfants dormaient ou alors étaient à l'école.

Ecole… Déjà à deux ans et demi… Hier, je les voyais encore dans mes bras en train de dormir à poings fermés, bavant sur mon tee-shirt à mon malheur. Maintenant, ils jouèrent avec d'autres enfants inventant des jeux. Demain, ils seront des adolescents formant une bande avec des amis sur le chemin du Collège...

Je m'interrompus subitement. Je baissai les yeux vers un petit labrador en train de gratter derrière l'oreille avec sa patte. Il chassa des petits poux et commença à manger des lards que une dame lui donnait. Je fis rapidement le lien entre les poux et les lards. Poudlard…

Je détournai rapidement du chien pour me concentrer sur l'article suivant du journal.

Oh zut. Ils parlent d'un meurtre au Collège. J'en avais vachement besoin !

Je soupirai. C'était moi qui m'occupais de cette affaire et pourtant, je n'avais ni dit et ni informé aux journalistes ! Je ne voyais qu'une personne dans mon service qui pouvait le faire pour deux balles. Claudia Kiffer, une espèce de bavarde prête à décrocher sa mâchoire ou plutôt une espèce de Miss kiffe-moi !

« Son nom lui sied à merveille ! » pouffai-je mentalement, oubliant ma brève colère. Mais en tout cas, qui a eu la corvée de lui donner des avertissements ? Moi ! Même si c'était totalement inutile. Cette Claudia ou plutôt Coki –son surnom préféré était et est plutôt idiot à mon goût. Il n'y avait pas une seule fois où son collègue avait exclamé haut et fort « C'est okay ! » après mes longues explications, cette femme-là qui avait cru entendre son surnom s'était présente, à notre surprise, devant nous.

Bon, je reprends : Cette Coki recommencera sûrement un autre jour pour une ou deux balles. Garantie totale.

Je parcourais du regard les autres articles, lorsqu'une interpellation venant d'un enfant m'attira. C'était un petit garçon brun avec des yeux bleu océan et des joues roses qui se précipitait vers sa mère qui s'asseyait à côté de moi. Je fonçai les sourcils. Cette jeune femme ne m'était pas inconnue et pourtant elle était une moldue.

Un déclic éclata dans ma tête.

Cette femme brune dont son fils était la réplique en question était la maîtresse d'Harry et de Mary. Je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de discuter avec elle quand je cherchais mes enfants à l'école. Encore moins tous les jours. C'était souvent Arabella qui s'en était chargée.

J'hésitai m'interposer dans la discussion mère-fils. Finalement, je préférai attendre. Je pliai mon journal pour passer le temps et j'entendis le petit garçon s'exclamer de fureur :

**- Oh non ! Je ne veux pas la voir !**

**- Hélie, il faut que tu restes avec ta baby-sitter à la maison ce soir. **Le petit garçon secoua sa tête énergiquement. Il s'obstina donc à ne pas rester avec cette fille.

Je ne dis rien. Je ressentis seulement de la compassion pour Hélie. Devoir rester seul avec une baby-sitter qu'il détestait.

Dans l'intention de lever la tête au ciel, la mère intercepta mon regard et soupira. Elle comprit que j'avais entendu une partie de sa conversation. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important avec un air lassé tandis que le petit Hélie tapait le sol avec son pied pour exprimer son mécontent.

**- Arrête Hélie !** s'exclama celle-ci. **Veux-tu te calmer pendant que j'explique au monsieur ?** Le petit garçon bouda. **Excusez-moi, monsieur…**, s'interrompit-elle en se rendant compte de son ignorance pour mon nom.

**- Potter. James Potter**, ajoutai-je en esquissa un sourire compréhensif.

**- Potter ?** répéta-t-elle. **Ne seriez-vous pas le père d'Harry et de Mary ? **

J'acquiesçai. Elle me sourit et me demanda de patienter un moment. J'acceptai et je la vis se pencher vers son fils. Ce dernier retourna donc au bac des sables.

Cela signifiait que notre conversation va être plus longue que prévue…

**- Comme vous devez le savoir**, reprit-elle en me regardant, **je suis Gwendoline Lebegnec, je suis l'institutrice de vos enfants. Ils sont merveilleux.**

**- Merci**, dis-je en rougissant. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être fier de mes enfants. **Votre nom n'est pas commun, **fis-je remarquer.

**- Je suis française,** sourit-elle. Elle fixa son enfant en train de jouer avec les miens. **Mon fils est franco-anglais, mais il ne le sait pas. **Elle baissa sa tête, presque honte d'elle. **Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant, **sourit-elle tristement. **Vous compren…**

**- Ne dites rien**, l'interrompus-je, devinant la lourdeur de son secret que j'ignorais moi-même, mais je ne voulais pas la forcer à me le dévoiler sur le champ. **N'avez-vous pas d'amis ici ?** la questionnai-je d'une voix calme et posée.

**- Non**, secoua-t-elle la tête, **et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai jamais eu.** **C'est…**

Gwendoline s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était confiée à James et elle se demanda si elle pouvait continuer. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre avec un père de deux enfants et de surcroît, il m'écoutait sans me juger. Elle se mordilla les lèvres avant d'inspirer un coup.

Je devinai immédiatement ce qu'elle tentait de me dire. Venir vivre ici sans amis, sans famille mais avec un enfant pour seul soutien n'était guère facile. Je pris conscience qu'en dépit de nos petites histoires différentes, on avait des points communs. Mais côté amis, elle avait moins de chances que moi. A l'entendre, elle n'avait personne pour s'aider, enfin à part une baby-sitter. Je l'admirai pour son courage. Harry et Mary avaient eu de la chance de l'avoir comme institutrice !

**- C'est difficile de débarquer dans ce monde toute seule sans avoir réellement des repères,** avoua-t-elle enfin. **Ce qui me fait tenir le coup, c'est Hélie. Ce petit bout m'aide vraiment à me battre.**

**- Je n'en doute pas, **souris-je. **Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas la seule à traverser cette période difficile.**

**- Vous aussi ? **surprit-elle. Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce que je la félicite de sa bravoure comme ses collègues de travail.

**- Oui, Mademoiselle, j'ai perdu mes parents, ma femme et certains de mes amis et j'ai quitté mon monde où je suis né et grandi, avec mes enfants. Je vois rarement mes amis restants.**

Je m'interrompus. Je me rendis compte que je tremblais de partout. Avais-je donc peur de me confier à elle ? Je me forçai de prolonger mon regard dans les yeux bleus de Gwendoline.

**- Compte fait, j'ai appris à vivre sans eux, à accepter ma vie, même si elle n'est pas facile. -**Je vis trois enfants s'amuser dans le bac et je souris- **Croyez-moi, consulter un psychologue n'est pas la meilleure thérapie que je connaisse. Par contre, se battre chaque jour dans la réalité en est une. Enfin si on retrouve le courage…, **murmurai-je en baissant la tête. Je regardai mes enfants.** De plus, voir mes enfants heureux avec votre fils suffit à combler mon bonheur. **Je croisai le regard bleu de Gwendoline, mais elle l'évitait, comme si elle était gênée.

A voir son regard, je compris immédiatement mon erreur. Ainsi, elle avait un rendez-vous important ce soir, et c'était avec un psychologue. Je venais donc de démonter que consulter un psychologue était une chose banale qui rapporte peu de réconfort dans la vie.

Un silence tomba brutalement entre nous.

J'eus une idée. Une idée risquée au cas où elle refuserait, mais bonne. Je repris mon courage à deux mains. Je me tournai vers Gwendoline.

**- Mademoiselle Lebegnec, me permettriez-vous de prendre votre fils ce soir pendant votre rendez-vous ? Hélie semble s'amuser avec Harry et Mary.**

**- Je…, je ne sais pas…, **bégaya-t-elle, surprise par ma proposition. Elle fut contente. **Mais… pourquoi pas ? Hélie sera content ! **–Son sourire perdit-** Êtes-vous… ?**

**- Pas du tout ! Je suis en congé !** la rassurai-je précipitamment, comprenant sa gêne. **Allez à votre rendez-vous… psychologique**, bégayai-je avec maladroit.

_Lamentable. James, tu es lamentable. Irrécupérable_, fulminai-je avec rage mentalement.

**- Comment…, **commença la jeune femme, livide.

**- Euh, je l'ai juste deviné à travers l'expression sur votre visage quand j'ai parlé de psychologue**, admis-je, me promettant de se prendre des claques mentalement après l'avoir quittée.

**- Oh…, **fit-elle, visiblement déçue d'avoir laissé apparaître ses sentiments visibles lorsqu'on abordait un sujet délicat.

**- Ecoutez mademoiselle, votre vie privée ne me regarde pas, faites ce qui vous semble juste. Moi, je vous l'ai dit d'après mon vécu, **étalai-je sur ma façon de vivre. Elle m'écouta avec intérêt telle une élève avec un professeur.** Chacun a ses manières pour construire leur vie, mais le résultat reste le même : le bonheur, **conclus-je avec philosophie. Elle fit un petit sourire.

Elle se leva à ma surprise et son sourire s'esquissa jusqu'aux oreilles.

**- Parfait !** sourit-elle complètement rassurée. **On se voit donc ici dans deux heures ? Le temps de chercher les affaires d'Hélie pour passer une nuit chez vous, **enchaîna-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.** Oh, ça ne vous dérange pas ? **me demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

**- Non, **fut ma seule réponse irréfléchie. **Pas de problème, **ajoutai-je en souriant bêtement à son expression.

Je ris et Gwendoline aussi.

**- Maman ! Y a un magicien qui est là !** s'emballa Hélie en courant vers Gwendoline.

**- Où ?**

**- Avec Harry !** s'exclama-t-il en pointant Harry avec un homme.

Je pris peur. Si Hélie parlait d'un magicien, il voulait dire qu'il était un sorcier. Je levai subitement et j'accourus vers mon fils. Je l'appelai. A ma surprise, il enlaça l'homme. Je fonçai furieusement sur lui et l'éloignai de lui en le cramponnant par le col et le jetant sur le sable. Je me retournai vers mon fils pour la rassurer. Je figeai sur le moment. Harry me bouda.

**- Tu as fait mal encore à Ziri.**

Quoi ? Sirius est là ? Je tordis mon cou pour voir le visage. Harry avait raison. Sirius se redressa et me lança :

**- James, c'est quoi ces manières de m'accueillir ?**

**- Et toi ?** ripostai-je. **As-tu transplané devant les enfants ? **le rétorquai-je en serrant les dents.

**- Oh, mais calme-toi ! Personne ne m'a vu ! Relaxe ! **s'écria-t-il, inconscient de la gravité du problème.

**- C'est ça ! Y a un garçon qui t'a cru magicien ! **intimai-je sarcastiquement.

**- Hein ? **fit-il, les yeux ronds. Il se tapa avec la main sur le front. **C'est impossible ! J'ai trans…**

Je vins de mettre ma main sur sa bouche et je le menaçai du regard de mettre une muselière, comme je l'avais fait habituellement lorsqu'on était à Poudlard. J'entendis les cris joyeux d'Hélie s'approcher. J'enlevai progressivement ma main de la bouche et je m'approchai d'Harry, boudeur et le consolai en mettant en avant la guérison spontanée de Sirius.

**- Voilà, c'est lui !** s'exclama le petit garçon à sa mère. Je levai la tête et je vis Gwendoline gênée. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

**- Euh, bonjour monsieur le magicien**, fit elle, amusée à Sirius qui n'avait pas entièrement compris.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour l'infirmer, mais je mis de nouveau ma main sur sa bouche.

**- Pa…, aïe ! James !** beugla-t-il. Je venais d'écraser volontairement son pied pour le faire taire. Je lui fis comprendre qu'il doive jouer son rôle. **Je disais : Pat à votre service,** dit-il en s'inclinant tel un mousquetaire face à une femme de haut rang, non sans me jeter un regard noir.

Je souris machiavélique, défiant son regard.

**- Alors, vous pouvez me faire sortir des oiseaux, des lapins ?** demanda Hélie avec enthousiasme.

**- Oui, mais je ne peux pas maintenant**, mentit Sirius.

**- Pourquoi ?** Hélie était déçu.

**- Je n'ai pas de chapeau,** paniqua-t-il** voilà**.

Mary vint à ce moment, elle le regarda d'un sourcil levé et remarqua :

**- Tu n'as jamais eu de chapeau sur la tête !**

**- Alors ? **renchéris-je en souriant ironiquement à Sirius. Harry gloussa après avoir réussi à faire enlever ma main de sa bouche.

**- Pardon, mais vous vous connaissez ?** intervint Gwendoline.

**- Oui !** fîmes-nous en chœur, Sirius, et moi.

**- James, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu as trouvé déjà une femme, **répliqua Sirius en souriant à son tour narquoisement. Gwendoline rougit.

**- Sirius ! **le grondai-je. **Je crois qu'il serait temps de rentrer**, consultai-je l'heure, non pas pour faire enfuir les moldus, mais pour discuter avec Sirius. Il ne serait sûrement pas venu juste pour se faire des histoires.

**- Oh, j'ai failli oublier. On se retrouvera bientôt**, conclut-elle en prenant Hélie. **Tu viens mon chéri ? On doit s'en aller…**

Résigné, le petit garçon suivit sa mère. Apparemment Gwendoline n'avait pas encore parlé de la soirée qu'il allait passer avec moi comme baby-sitter. Je souris en espérant qu'il serait heureux en l'apprenant.

Un bruit m'attira. J'oubliai totalement trois gamins derrière moi. Je me retournai et je vis Sirius tomber du balançoire sous les rires des enfants qui passèrent aussitôt à l'action de la plus rude des tortures : les chatouilles. Je ne pus me retenir de les rejoindre pour aider mes progénitures en me vengeant de sa réplique douteuse concernant Gwendoline.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu... La suite, à mon avis, on va approfondir la personnalité de Gwendoline... Pensez-vous qu'elle plairait aux maraudeurs restants? 

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas...

A bientôt Cornett


	7. Le poisson d'Avril!

Bonjour! Je sais que ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus posté! J'en ai aucun excuse! J'ai à la fois le symptôme du papier blanc et des problèmes qui me font retarder cette publication. Je persiste à l'écrire tout en profitant les autres chapitres de mes fanfics. Enfin, j'espère que cette chapitre effacera vos morales à zéro à l'approche de la rentrée scolaire (peut-être que je me trompe, mais bon...)!

Bonne lecture!

****

**Ma vie sans elle**

****

_**CHAPITRE 6 : Poisson d'Avril**_

**- C'est de la boucherie, ce truc ! Quelle idée ai-je mangé des coquilles Saint Jacques !**

Penché sur un cadavre, je levai mes yeux, devant moi, un jeune homme fraîchement sorti de l'école. Je le vis pâlir et détourner des yeux du cadavre, baignant dans son sang. Celui d'une femme, menue, si menue qu'on aurait pu croire une jeune femme n'était l'auréole de ses cheveux longs et bruns. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, un bras coincé sous le corps, l'autre au dessus de la tête, une jambe pliée, l'autre peu engagée sous le lit. On ne voyait que son profil, un œil ouvert en direction de la fenêtre, au travers de laquelle la pluie tombait interminablement. Le sang séché autour de lui avait pris une teinte brune.

**- Je croyais que tu étais pressé d'arriver ici, Geller…**, remarquai-je calmement. Geller était très excité quelques instants plus tôt à l'idée que l'on lui confie une affaire. C'était la première de sa carrière de lieutenant.

**- Ouais, mais pas à ce point !** maugréa-t-il dégoûté.

**- Geller**, soupirai-je, **tu sais, en règle générale, les cadavres sont très calmes et les assassins partis depuis longtemps. Rien ne presse**, ajoutai-je.

Geller était entré dans mon service depuis une semaine en tant que stagiaire et rapidement, il s'ennuyait à mort et me parlait sans cesse des arrestations en flagrant délit dont il rêvait. Cela l'excitait. Jusqu'à présent, il ne faisait que deux enquêtes de meurtres en cours et encore non élucidés.

Un grognement de sa part parvint dans mes oreilles. Je levai les yeux. J'ignore Geller et je me tournai vers le médecin légiste qui examinait superficiellement le cadavre.

**- Tiens ! Enfin, je n'attendais pas si tôt !**

Je fus surpris par le ton employé du légiste. Il était sarcastique. En quatre ans déjà, je le connaissais pour avoir fréquenté avec lui de victimes, des électrocutés, des violés, des décapités, des étranglés, des empoisonnées, des poussés-dans-le-ravin et des désossés. Une liste de victimes que j'ai pu supporter en peu de temps. Parfois, je m'étais demandé si cela n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec les Mangemorts. Mais jusqu'à la preuve du contraire, je n'avais pas trouvé un seul indice magique. Même pas sur les cadavres.

La voix monotone du légiste m'amena à la réalité.

**- Il a probablement essayé de se cacher sous le lit après être tombée.**

J'hochai face aux faits évidents et j'observai une chemise de chambre avec des roses bordées dessus. Elle était presque en charpie, lacérée d'innombrables coups de couteau. Les bords des déchirures avaient bu le sang. Le corps ouvert, vidé, rétréci, semblait flotter.

C'était un spectacle terrifiant. Geller avait pour une fois raison. C'était une boucherie.

**- Alors ? C'est un excité ? Un sauvage ? Un fou ?** roula Geller avec un point d'impatience. **Tout est cassé ! **l'ajouta-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui la pièce complètement renversée.

En effet, la pièce était un champ de bataille. Tout était retourné, brisé, de l'armoire aux cadres, du lit à la table de nuit. Difficile d'imaginer que dans cette excitation, l'assassin ait tout renversé. On avait, plutôt, fouillé la pièce dans son intégralité. D'abord tout était saccagé, l'assassin ne devait pas connaître ni la taille, ni le format de l'objet convoité. A moins qu'il voulait juste nous donner l'impression d'avoir fouillé sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait et peut-être sans l'avoir trouvé.

Je scrutai minutieusement la vieille dame en même temps que j'entendis Docteur Mercier répondre à Geller d'un ton las.

**- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.**

**- Geller, ne fais pas confiance à tes premières impressions,** intervins-je en fixant la victime. J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà connue cette femme-là. Sa mort cachait sûrement un secret lourd. **Mercier, **interpellai-je** quelles sont vos premières constatations ?**

**- Mort depuis cinq ou six heures. Soit aux alentours de 5 heures du matin. Mais c'est très difficile à déterminer à cause de son âge. De dos, elle a reçu sept coups de couteau. Une arme, pas très longue. 10 ou 12 centimètres. Tranchante. De ce côté-ci, aucune blessure n'est vraiment mortelle. Mais là encore, tout dépend de l'âge de la victime. Mais en tout cas, il y a eu une hémorragie abondante**, détailla-t-il en se levant.

Les deux mains sur les hanches, les jambes écartées, Mercier contemplait le cadavre. Il fit un geste en direction du jeune lieutenant. Je sus immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire à Geller. Une plaisanterie ironique sur le transport du cadavre qui aurait fait vider le sang sur l'uniforme du jeune homme. Je balayai alors la pièce du regard dans l'espoir de détecter un indice, même insignifiant.

**- Potty !** Je grimaçai. Je détestais ce surnom qu'ELLE me donnait. **J'ai… j'ai trouvé ce truc sous la couette… Un morceau du doigt**, annonça une voix remplie de dégoût.

C'était Claudia Kiffer. Elle tenait l'objet en question entre ses doigts tendus et le maintenait le plus éloigné possible.

Cette scène avec une expression dont elle affichait m'amusa. Je fis enfin un sourire victorieux. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Elle m'énervait au bureau et encore pire devant le public sur le terrain. En effet, elle n'hésitait pas faire la maligne devant les proches des victimes en me faisant du charme. A chaque interrogation, à chaque recherche, elle essayait par tous les moyens de s'approcher de moi et de m'adoucir en me surnommant affectueusement « Potty » ou « Jamesie ».

Des rares moments où je me sentis complètement en paix avec elle, c'était quand elle se trouvait coincée. Le fait de la voir être obligée de ramasser un morceau de doigt me suffit à être satisfait.

**- Montre ! **ordonna Mercier, dont sa curiosité médicale la piqua. J'écoutai le docteur en observant le fameux doigt. Etrangement, il me rappela... Peter. Pettigrow Peter. **Hum…, il a été coupé aux mêmes alentours de 5 heures du matin. Je dirais un majeur d'un homme. Dodu, peut-être à voir les graisses, **examina-t-il d'un ton professionnel après quelques minutes d'observations et de tâtons.** Bien sûr, je vous en dirai plus au labo…**

Le verdict de Mercier confirma mon impression. Je fermai les yeux et j'inspirai un coup, essayant de retenir ma colère envers lui. Je rémémorisai les mains de Peter, mon autre compagnon de Poudlard.

Le traître.

C'était lui qui m'avait dénoncé à Voldemort en lui donnant des indications sur mon lieu de cachette. C'était lui qui, par le biais de Voldemort, était incontestablement à l'origine du meurtre de ma Lily et de la blessure d'Harry. Mais c'était lui qui avait été désigné Gardien du Secret sur conseil de Sirius.

Je sentis ma colère s'évanouir en voyant le visage désemparé de Sirius lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Lily et la trahison de Peter. Il était à deux doigts de vouloir partir à la recherche de ce dernier pour Lily afin d'avoir une confirmation, mais Albus Dumbledore l'en avait empêché. Moi, je n'avais que deux choses en tête : tuer Voldemort et faire payer Peter de sa trahison. Sirius s'était longtemps culpabilisé en se rendant responsable de la mort de ma femme et de mon exil chez les moldus. Pourtant, je ne lui en voulais pas.

Six paires d'yeux se bandèrent sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux et je déglutis en voyant le doigt de Peter. Devais-je les dire à qui appartenait l'auteur ? Existerait-il dans les registres moldus ? Découvriront-ils le monde sorcier ? Les Aurors vont-ils débarquer dans un instant à l'autre ?

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne voudrais plus voir la moindre magie, enfin à part mes rares contacts avec mes amis. Je ne sus réagir.

Soudainement, une sonnerie retentit dans ma poche de ma veste. Sauvé par le gong. J'attrapai mon portable et je lançai aux personnes :

**- Bien, continuez à chercher.**

°

Je m'éloignais de la Maison de retraite et de santé « Les Glycines » pour me promener dans un parc. Je fonçais les sourcils l'air inquiet. Je venais d'apprendre la convocation au bureau de la directrice de l'école maternelle d'Harry et de Mary. C'était Gwendoline à l'appareil.

**- Tu es sûr que ce n'est rien ?**

Elle m'assura que oui. Elle était quelquefois exaspérée par mon attitude envers mes enfants. Elle savait combien j'adorais les miens et je m'inquiétais souvent pour eux, même pour un rien. Un papa poule selon ses dires. Mais elle me comprenait parfaitement. J'élevais Harry et Mary seul depuis la mort de Lily.

**- Bon, d'accord, on se revoit tout à l'heure.**

Je raccrochai mon portable. Je soupirai lourdement. Gwendoline avait un don pour me rassurer des tas de choses, mais je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Surtout quand il s'agit de la magie de mon fils. En effet, depuis la rentrée scolaire, Harry avait développé inconsciemment sa magie en fonction de ses humeurs, brisant le sortilège que Lily et moi-même avions soumis pour l'épargner de Voldemort.

Il vous était inutile de préciser que j'étais déjà convoqué à l'école pour la moindre manifestation magique du petit garçon. J'avais beau défendre mon fils en affirmant qu'il n'y était pour rien et que ce n'était pas de sa faute –ce qui était totalement vrai, d'après les dires d'Harry. Ce dernier, en fait, avait des gros problèmes avec un garçon très enveloppé du nom de Dudley Dursley et sa compagnie, qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter lors de la récréation.

Quant à ma fille, j'avais constaté un changement affectif chez elle depuis la rentrée. Mais pas dans le même sens qu'Harry. En fait, elle ne manifestait pas du tout sa magie. Le sortilège lancé dès sa naissance lui était-il encore trop puissant ? Pour ce côté-là, j'étais plutôt rassuré, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Etait-ce peut-être à cause des étranges rêves que j'avais eues à son contact de temps en temps ? Je voyais ma fille une adolescente de seize ans. Elle me quittait pour de bon. En désarroi de cause, je me voyais condamner sa chambre, faire disparaître sa présence sur les photos de famille, et effacer son propre album de naissance. Tout ceci, sous les yeux d'Harry, choqué. Etait-ce un rêve prémonitoire que ma fille essayait de m'avertir pour son futur ?

Non.

Je ne pourrais pas accepter cela. J'ai déjà perdu Lily, et je ne veux pas perdre mes enfants : Harry est destiné à tuer Voldemort, il se peut qu'il meure avant l'âge adulte et Mary, à se séparer de moi adolescente. Je ne crois pas qu'avec l'aide de mes amis restants, je surmonterai une épreuve de plus. Je me suis déjà attaché à eux dès leur naissance.

Jamais, je n'aurais imaginé tout ceci. Je pensais simplement qu'avec le réveil d'Harry du coma, la vie reprenait sa route, même si le bout du chemin était d'abattre le mur des Ténèbres, afin de vivre tous paisiblement.

°

Je versais du café dans ma tasse lorsque j'entendis mon prénom. A la police, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui puisse m'appeler de cette façon. C'était Senes. Mon collègue de travail. Je levai la tête vers le jeune homme châtain qui me sourirait nonchalamment.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Pat ?** lui demandai-je, intrigué par son attitude.

**- Rien, James, je voulais tout simplement te dire que Hélie est passé ici il y a une ou deux heures.**

J'agrandis mes yeux. Que faisait un petit de sept ans comme lui à la police ?

**- Hélie ?** répétai-je, incrédule.

**- Ouaip**, fit-il en mettant une cigarette à sa bouche, répugnant à l'idée d'avoir revu le fils de la « dame aux mains d'acier », qu'il surnommait la mère d'Hélie dès la première rencontre.

Malgré la dite influence de Gwendoline sur Senes, qui en d'autres circonstances m'aurait fait sourire aux lèvres, je sentis une inquiétude envahir dans mon dos. Je le connaissais par coeur, cet Hélie. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne serait venu ici pour me réclamer en tant que père adoptif.

Oui.

Pour Hélie, je n'étais que son père de substitution, mais je n'étais pas accouplé avec sa mère. Même si elle vivait sous le même toit que moi depuis plus d'un an. Ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel de sa part, ni du mien. Le fautif, c'était un phénomène climatique naturel…

En effet, cela s'était passé deux jours avant veille de Noël de 1984, une énorme tempête, suivi de gigantesques vents parcourant à plus de 200km/h, avait arraché les toits et les murs des plusieurs maisons dont celle de Gwendoline. Cette catastrophe avait fait plus de quarante morts -les moldus et les sorciers tous réunis- en une nuit.

Aussi incroyable qu'elle puisse paraître, pendant la tempête, Gwendoline dormait à poings fermés dans son grand lit bien réchauffé avec son fils Hélie, qui serrait contre lui un ourson gris ! Elle s'était réveillée dès qu'elle avait senti les premiers flocons de neige se poser sur son visage, puis elle avait pris conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu l'absence du mur et la présence des secouristes. A leur vue, elle s'était juste exclamée : « C'est bien de vouloir me réveiller pour me montrer la beauté des flocons de neige, mais j'aimerais dormir un peu, parce que demain, justement, j'ai promis à mon fils de voir le Père Noël. Pourriez-vous remonter ces murs et nous laisser tranquillement, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ? »

Elle avait dû apprendre la nouvelle, après avoir bu un cognac pour se réveiller complètement. Sa première réaction était d'arracher le téléphone des mains du médecin, de composer mon numéro de téléphone et de m'expliquer sa réelle situation, sous les yeux ahuris des secouristes. Elle aurait pu se mettre en quarantaine avec les autres sinistrés. Mais elle, Gwendoline Lebegnec, ne le voulait pas. Elle s'estimait suffisamment solide pour prendre des décisions, seule.

A mon arrivée sur des lieux, elle était en train de prendre du dessus sur un policier, qui n'était autre que Senes. Celui-ci, sur l'ordre de Narro, devait la forcer de rejoindre les sinistrés avec Hélie. J'étais bouche bée et en même temps, incapable de retenir un rire fou en voyant Patrice Senes grogner.

« Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, l'avait Gwendoline gentiment expliqué, vous ne ferez pas le poids contre une fille d'un Général français, expert en lutte et en boxe française, mais vous n'avez fait qu'à votre tête. D'ailleurs, je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour me les avoir appris. Et, flic ou pas, je m'en moque des ordres. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de pouvoir enfin dormir dans une chambre bien chaude avec mon fils et non être coincée sur un lit de camping dans un gymnase de mon école dont le chauffage était hors service depuis plusieurs mois, en plein hiver ! Je vous conseille vivement de vous adresser au procureur de faire jouer leurs relations pour réparer le chauffage du gymnase avant la fin des vacances ! Ah oui, pour les autres sinistrés, logez-les à la police ou à la Mairie, je ne vois que ça. Compris Senouchinette ? acheva-t-elle en lui affichant un sourire triomphal. »

En entendant ce surnom, j'avais explosé de rire, en sachant très bien que je risquerais d'attirer un des regards meurtriers dont Patrice avait le secret. Il avait, ensuite, ânonné un vague « oui » à la dame. Satisfaite, la jeune mère m'avait rejoint avec son fils et depuis ce jour, elle avait dormi dans sa chambre préférée.

Rien que d'y penser, je rirais encore à cette histoire, mais par respect pour mon collègue, je me retenais. De plus, la présence d'Hélie à la police ne me présageait rien de bon. Je cherchai en vain des indices sur son comportement ces derniers temps, mais je ne remarquai guère.

**- A-t-il laissé un message ?** lui demandai-je, anxieux.

**- Ceci.**

Il sortit un papier de sa poche arrière de son jean et me le tendit. Je l'attrapai et le dépliai. Après la lecture, je levai ma tête dubitative vers Senes. Celui-ci, défensif, baragouiner quelques mots incompréhensibles, mais j'eus cru entendre un « pas moi » et un « rien fait ».

**- As-tu jeté un coup d'œil sur ce papier ? **l'interrogeai-je, le sourcil haussé.

**- Non.**

**- Lis**, l'obligeai-je en lui rendant le papier.

**_- « Charon passe et sème le secret dans l'oubli. », _**lut-il. **C'est quoi, cette merde ? **s'écria-t-il, surpris.

**- J'ignore ! **répondis-je, en haussant cette fois-ci mes épaules, et en levant mes paumes en l'air. **En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas Hélie qui a écrit ça, mais il n'est que porteur de ce message. Quelqu'un nous observe, **terminai-je, songeur et frémissant à l'idée que Hélie ait rencontré ce quelqu'un, qui serait le meurtrier.

**- Attends, James**, m'arrêta-t-il, **tu veux dire que ce quelqu'un connaît ta relation avec Hélie ?**

**- Peut-être, peut-être pas**, étalai-je très évasivement, avant de jeter des coups d'œil fugitifs autour de lui. **Il veut me lancer un défi, c'est certain, mais pour quelle raison ? **murmurai-je pour que seul Patrice m'entende.

Cette raison, je la connaissais par cœur, mais celle-ci n'était que la version sorcière. Dans ce monde moldu, je ne pourrais pas la dire à mon collègue, cette véritable raison. Certes, j'avais déjà relevé les défis des meurtriers, des kidnappeurs, des rançonneurs, des maîtres chanteurs, etc…, mais pour cette affaire, j'avais une intuition que derrière le meurtre d'une vieille pensionnaire se cachait un crime sorcier. Comment le découvrir sans s'attirer des ennuis ?

Soudain, j'eus une idée. Sirius pourrait m'aider.

**- Pat**, repris-je, **je vais interroger Hélie sur le champ. Renseigne-toi qui est Charon et appelle-moi à la maison.**

**- Ok.**

Sans attendre son approbation, je disparus rapidement dans la foule d'attente à l'accueil.

°

**- Hélie ?**

Silence dans la maisonnée.

Je recommençai :

**- Hélie, où es-tu ? J'ai à te parler !**

Nouveau silence. Je soupirai.

**- ICI ! **me cria-t-il du salon.

Je sursautai au son de sa voix. J'entrai dans la pièce et je découvris l'enfant en train de jouer au game boy. Je baissai mes yeux vers le haut parleur de la télévision. Celui-ci était muet.

Logique.

Hélie ne poussait jamais des cris hystériques quand il jouait au game boy. Sur les recommandations de sa mère, il avait coupé le son de la télévision et du jeu afin d'être tranquille et il s'était installé sur le canapé, loin de la télévision afin d'éviter tout trouble de vue. Quelle prévoyante mère !

**- Combien de temps en as-tu pour finir ? **le demandai-je.

**- C'est le dernier**, dit-il, en concentrant sur son jeu.

Ah, j'oubliais cette dernière règle de Maman Gwendoline : « Il ne faut jamais dépasser 30 minutes de jeu, sinon ce n'est pas bon pour les neurones. ». Elle avait raison. Autant profiter du beau temps que de rester coincé entre les quatre murs de la maison.

Pas de doute, Gwendoline était bien la fille d'une famille campagnarde bretonne et elle avait appris les joies de vivre dans la nature dans son pays natal. D'ailleurs elle transmettait « son héritage culturel » à son fils et à mes enfants. Elle savait brillamment s'adapter à la modernité en tout restant naturelle et pleine d'énergie. Sa grosse influence se faisait déjà ressentir en Hélie et même en mes enfants. Ils adoraient jouer dehors, ou même fabriquer des bateaux avec des moyens de bord, ou encore attraper des sauterelles et les étudier avant de les relâcher. Ils avaient plus ou moins inconsciemment obéi à l'une des règles fondamentales d'une instructrice : « Il vaut mieux se cultiver avant de passer à l'action. »

Cette dernière réplique s'appliquait également à mon travail de policier, mais dans d'autres termes : « Se renseigner avant de prendre une décision. »

Mieux vaut être averti que d'enfoncer dans un chemin que l'on ne connaissait pas, n'est ce pas ? Si je me souviens bien, il y doit avoir un proverbe moldu qui dit : « Un homme averti en vaut deux ».

Décidément, Gwendoline était une femme hors du commun !

**- Zut ! **gémit Hélie.

Je me retournai vers lui. Celui-ci, l'air frustré, me lança un regard déçu et appuya une touche qui mit fin au jeu complètement.

**- J'ai failli l'avoir, ce Roi Zgorb, tu l'as vu ?**

**- Oui**, souris-je.

Je le laissai ranger son jeu dans un petit placard qui se trouvait en dessous de la télévision. Je mordis mes lèvres inférieures, cherchant un moyen de le faire parler sans l'inquiéter. Hélie revint sur ses pas et me regarda de ses yeux bleus intrigués.

**- C'est Maman ? **s'inquiéta-t-il.

**- Non, pas du tout ! **le rassurai-je précipitamment. **Je voulais… te deman… enfin, je voulais te poser une question, tu veux bien ? **bredouillai-je.

Hochement d'Hélie, toujours calme.

**- Tu m'as apporté un papier à la police. Qui te l'a donné ? **l'interrogeai-je.

**- Personne, **haussa-t-il ses épaules.

**- Pardon ?**

Je fonçai mes sourcils. La réponse du garçon était claire et pourtant cachait quelque chose. Intérieurement, j'étais soulagé, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner que tout était organisé pour que je puisse recevoir un message.

**- Ben, oui. J'ai trouvé un papier par terre à mon retour de l'école et il était écrit à ton nom, alors j'ai été à la police, mais tu n'es pas là, **expliqua-t-il innocemment.

**- Merci, Hélie.**

L'explication du garçon me rassura complètement. « Au moins Gwendoline ne me casserait pas les oreilles, pensai-je, connaissant la force de sa mère ». Elle était, comme lui, une mère poule pour son fils, mais elle savait être rigide et cool à la fois.

**- C'est mal ? **demanda Hélie, alerté.

Je sursautai à sa petite voix.

**- Non, non. Tu as très bien fait, **me précipitai-je de le rassurer.

Je soupirai en voyant le garçon hocher de tête et me fixer dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient la curiosité et la détermination de découvrir quelque chose. Je déglutis ma salive. Je savais Hélie rusé comme sa mère. Un jour, il risquerait de découvrir ma véritable nature, mais pour l'instant, c'était encore un petit garçon de sept ans.

**- Je dois aller à l'école maternelle de ta maman dans peu de temps, tu veux venir ? **changeai-je de sujet pour détourner sa curiosité ailleurs.

Ce fut réussi. Les yeux du garçon ne brillaient plus de la volonté de trouver un indice sur moi. Ils étaient éveillés par une nouvelle information que je lui apportais.

Hélie acquiesça frénétiquement. Il avait donc envie de revoir sa mère après une journée d'école. Sa mère, ne voulant pas qu'il soit dans un complexe scolaire allant de la maternelle au lycée, avait préféré l'inscrire dans une école primaire franco-anglaise en classe de CE1, qui se situait donc à un kilomètre de la maison. A peine 7 ans, Hélie savait déjà se débrouiller, bien plus que ses camarades de classe.

**- Tu veux un jus d'orange en attendant ? **lui proposai-je en enlevant ma veste.

**- Avec des cookies ? **tenta-t-il de marchander en souriant de façon espiègle.

**- Un**, rétorquai-je en levant mon index. Je le savais très gourmand pour les cookies, surtout en chocolat, malgré sa taille fine.

**- D'accord, **répugna-t-il d'accepter « ma » marchandisation.

Sur ce, je préparai le goûter. Gwendoline a été assez strict pour le régime alimentaire quotidien. Pas plus d'un cookie, qui mesurait pourtant une dizaine de centimètres, pour un goûter. En fait, elle savait doser la qualité et la quantité dans les aliments en un seul clin d'œil ! On aurait dit qu'elle avait une calculette dans sa tête pour fabriquer de tels gâteaux !

**- Dis, Ara ne vient pas aujourd'hui ? **questionna Hélie, en prenant un verre de jus d'orange d'une main et un cookie de l'autre main.

**- Non. Elle travaille pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle sera là normalement dans trois jours**, répliquai-je en prenant un cookie et une tasse de café à mon tour. **Tu l'aimes bien ?**

**- Mais oui ! Comment ne pas rire quand elle a fait un truc drôle ? **s'exclama-t-il.

**- Ah.**.., fis-je avant de boire mon café.

C'était bien ce que je craignais. Si les enfants adoraient Arabella, je m'attendais au pire. Si elle faisait un truc drôle, c'était soit pour la maison, soit une mauvaise blague. Arabella et moi en menions une guerre sans fin. Cependant, je lui faisais confiance. Une confiance totale. Pour deux raisons. D'un, elle m'avait élevé et de deux, elle savait esquiver rapidement -et avec une nette facilité décontractée- des questions incessantes d'Hélie concernant la magie.

La magie. Parfaitement.

Je soupçonnais Hélie très sensible à la magie, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment la voir clairement. Je me souvenais toujours de ce jour où il m'a interrogé directement en présence d'Arabella.

_Je discutais avec Arabella à la basse voix des nouvelles du monde des sorciers dans la cave où mon ex-nourrice faisait du linge. C'était précisément à ce moment-là qu'Hélie avait choisi d'entrer et devant nous, il m'avait demandé :_

_**- Papa, est-ce que les sorciers existent réellement ?**_

_Arabella et moi croiserions nos regards anxieux. Je me mis à sa hauteur et j'entrepris de lui donner mon avis :_

_**- Si tu veux savoir, je pense que ce n'est de l'image des personnes bizarres que tout le monde est d'accord pour utiliser le mot sorcier.**_

_**- Et pourtant le Père Noël est bien l'une de ces personnes, alors pourquoi ces gens-là ne le nomment pas un sorcier !** fit remarquer Hélie, sceptique._

_Je n'en revins pas. Lui, à peine 6 ans, avait soulevé cette pertinente observation ! Je retins un juron envers sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait probablement raconté que le Père Noël utilisait des tours comme le fait de conduire une armée de cerfs dans le ciel ou se glisser dans la cheminée sans laisser des traces de fumée par terre pour déposer des cadeaux sous le sapin._

_**- Et paf ! **fit Arabella soudainement en faisant claquer ses mains. Elle me jeta un regard amusé et réagit comme une jeune fille qui serait moquée de son ennemi.** En plein mille ! Tu as perdu, gros niais ! **s'exclama-t-elle en me montrant son dentier auquel manquaient déjà certains dents.** A mon tour, **se tourna-t-elle en me poussant,** Hélie, hum, tu as raison pour le Père Noël. Qui croirait au Père Noël, croirait sûrement aux sorciers, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Bien, les sorciers existent bien, mais ils ne veulent pas se montrer, **lui confia-t-elle sur un ton confident._

_Choqué par cette facile révélation, surtout face à un enfant innocent, j'eus voulu gesticuler pour exprimer ma désapprobation à Arabella, mais celle-ci me lança un regard glacial, bref mais intensif. Je me tus immédiatement en patientant la fin de la conversation pour discuter une fois de plus avec elle sur l'éducation._

_Ce n'était pas juste parce que Hélie était moldu, vivant avec moi, qu'il était censé savoir sur le monde des sorciers, mais parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant parmi les autres. Je ne voulais pas le traumatiser, mais apparemment ce n'était pas l'opinion d'Arabella._

_**- Pourquoi ? **surprit l'enfant._

_**- Tu te souviens des sœurs françaises qui s'habillent d'une robe jusqu'au cou sous la chaleur écrasante ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Eh bien, elles sont des religieuses, mais elles n'aimaient pas trop se montrer à tout le monde. Elles se réfugient entre elles dans un endroit où personne ne peut entrer. Tu as compris ?**_

_Hélie semblait considérer cette nouvelle information. Il était prolongé dans ses réflexions, une des caractéristiques qu'il avait héritée de sa mère. Curieusement, il prenait cette pose que je connaissais par cœur chez quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la même pose que Lily. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en observant l'enfant, puis Arabella et de nouveau le garçon._

_**- Oui, donc les sorciers font la même chose ? **déduisit-il pourtant incertain._

_**- En quelque sorte, oui, si on veut, **admit la vieille femme.** C'est très difficile de les trouver dans chaque coin de la rue, même dans cette salle, **finit-elle en me regardant. Je déglutis ma salive en devinant parfaitement de qui elle voulait parler._

_**- Merci, Ara, **lui sourit-il avant de se tourner vers moi. **Papa, tu as perdu ! Tu me dois une glace au chocolat !**_

Depuis cet incident, j'avais revu mes principes sur les enfants et la magie. D'après Ara, ce n'était jamais bon de briser les convictions des enfants envers des personnages imaginaires, ou plutôt des contes, ils avaient besoin de grandir avec et puis cela faciliterait la transition entre le monde imaginaire dans lequel ils se réfugieraient pour s'enfuir leurs problèmes personnels et le monde réel où ils vivaient. Bon. « Wait and see. » comme diraient mes voisins lorsqu'ils pariaient sur leurs joueurs préférés de football ou de tennis –des sports moldus, je crois- à la télévision. J'aurais sûrement l'occasion d'expérimenter cette théorie arabellienne sur mes propres enfants et Hélie dès qu'ils seront plus grands.

Nous terminâmes tranquillement notre goûter et nous nous préparâmes à partir.

°

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit alors je m'apprêtais à franchir la porte d'entrée. Résigné, je me retournai sur mes pas, en lançant mes clés à Hélie et en lui demandant de l'attendre dans sa voiture. Je décrochai le téléphone. C'était Senes à l'appareil. Il me paraissait très excité. Il m'a rapidement expliqué sa procédure. Il aurait fait une liste des personnes portant le même nom et fait appel à sa copine bibliothécaire, amoureuse des mythologiques grecque et romaine, qui avait résolu l'énigmatique message.

**- Donc, Charon serait un batelier de l'Antiquité, qui faisait les trajets entre les mondes, l'un des vivants et l'autre des morts ? **résumai-je pour être sûr d'avoir bien suivi.

En fait, Senes avait une mauvaise manie de me donner des devinettes, de me glisser des indices inachevés ou de me balancer tout en un seul trait sans prendre le soin de respirer entre les phrases. Là, c'était la dernière option qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Merde.

« On est _vachement_ avancé, pestai-je »

Soudain, je sursautai et retirai instantanément le téléphone loin de mon oreille douloureuse. Un hurlement de joie fit écho dans ma pièce. C'était lui qui était, logiquement, incapable de se retenir dès la découverte d'un indice.

**- Oui, c'est ça, James ! **s'exclama-t-il.** Lucy m'a dit que le secret devrait être au fond d'une rivière. Or, il est très protégé par des morts errants qui ont lamentablement échoué leur jugement. Enfin, c'est un autre aperçu, disait-elle. Alors ?**

Alors ? Alors _quoi _? Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était déjà 16h05.

Zut. Gwendoline devait m'attendre avec mes enfants.

**- Eh bien, approfondis cette recherche avec Lucy, mais sans aller plus loin !** le recommandai-je.

**- James !**

**- Bon, bon, je dois te laisser. J'ai un rendez-vous urgent, là. A demain à la première heure, je veux des réponses,** le prévins-je dans un ton menaçant, bien que c'était inutile.

**- Sans faute, comme si c'était pour hier ! Hé, et ma liste des personnes ?**

**- Donne-la à Geller, ça lui ferait des jambes !** serrai-je entre les dents avant de le raccrocher sèchement au nez.

Aahhh… Des fois, ça me faisait du bien, là… Avoir des hommes sous mes ordres pendant que je bichonnais paisiblement mes enfants. Bizarrement, une image de Patrice Senes couchant avec sa Lucy pour avoir ses indices me revint. Je me secouai la tête en pouffant de rire et rejoignis mon fils adoptif dans la voiture. Et maintenant… Direction de l'école maternelle !

°

**- Mes enfants doivent changer de classe ?**

En arrivant au bureau de la Directrice de Mary et d'Harry, je m'y attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je restai bouche bée. Je pensais sincèrement aux bêtises inconscientes de mon fils dues à sa magie. Mais le regard de la Directrice m'apprit que ce n'était pas de la plaisanterie. Elle était vraiment sincère.

**- Oui, Monsieur, **me sourit-elle d'un ton rassurant, **ils sont nettement en avance par rapport à leurs camarades. C'est pourquoi, nous préférons avoir votre accord pour faire le transfert.**

A ma surprise, elle rigola doucement. Je contractai furieusement mes mâchoires. Je détestais qu'on se moque de moi sans aucune raison. Je vis intrigué la Directrice se secouer la tête faisant flotter ses boucles blondes cuivrés foncés, presque brunes, avant de me regarder amusée.

**- Je sais, cela peut vous surprendre**, dit-elle. **Ces derniers temps, vous êtes venu pour les gaffes de votre fils, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y est pour rien, je vous l'assure, **ajouta-t-elle fermement.

Feignant d'ignorer ce petit incident, j'essayai mentalement de revoir des informations qu'elle venait de m'annoncer. Harry et Mary devaient donc passer _tout de suite_ en classe supérieure. C'était l'un des systèmes moldus qui permettait de laisser certains enfants sauter une ou plusieurs classes en fonction de leurs capacités intellectuelles. Mais c'était faisable seulement en début de l'année. Or… Je jetai un coup d'œil sur un calendrier dressé sur le mur par-dessus de l'épaule de la Directrice. Or, nous étions seulement en… Mars 1985. Je suspectai avec méfiance le poisson d'Avril en avance, minutieusement préparé avec précautions par Gwendoline en collaboration avec la Directrice.

Gwendoline ? Possible.

Si c'était elle, elle serait en train de se plier en quatre et de frapper le pauvre sol dans les couloirs sous les regards amusés des enfants, qui ne tarderaient pas à l'imiter. Un hic s'imposa dans cette scène : j'aurais depuis longtemps entendu leurs rires distinctes derrière la porte. Mais…

Silence. Radio total.

Résigné, je reconsidérai la proposition de la Directrice, en voulant bien admettre l'authenticité de cette histoire de classe. Je croisai les yeux bruns de la dame blonde dans les miens.

**- Supposant que tout ce que vous dites sur mes enfants est vrai, puis-je avoir des preuves sous mes yeux, sans vous offenser, bien sûr, attestant le niveau de mes enfants, Madame Pitt ? **demandai-je, le sourcil levé.

Le sourire de la dite Madame Pitt s'évanouit, dessinant une bouche entrouverte sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira.

**- Gwendoline m'avait prévenue**, se marmonna-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à moi. **Vous êtes dur, Monsieur Potter. Je vais…**

J'esquissai un sourire jusqu'à mes oreilles. Hop, une plaisanterie à l'eau ! Gwendoline démasquée !

_1 – 0 pour moi, James Aldric Potter !_

Pas mal, Gwendoline !

Mon sourire triomphant s'évanouit immédiatement dès que des tests me furent montrés sous le nez.

- … **vous les prouver. Des questions à me poser ? **couina-t-elle narquoisement.

Je ne vis que des notes excellentes. De A à Z. La Directrice m'avait même mentionnée que la Maîtresse avait aussi fait passer des petits tests des classes supérieures à Harry et à Mary sans que ceux-ci les aient distingués.

**- Je… Je… Rien. Je retire ma première question**, lâchai-je soudainement gêné. Je sentis honteusement les joues cramoisies. Je pensais furieusement à Gwendoline et ses insinuations à propos du Premier Avril ces derniers temps.

_0 – 0, nul. Retour à la case de départ._

« On aura sûrement une conversation ce soir, me jurai-je sombrement. »

**- Bien, alors votre accord sur le transfert ?** insista Pitt, peu impatiente.

**- Vous… vous l'avez déjà**, cédai-je.

**- Parfait, ils seront dans une classe supérieure avec Mademoiselle Sword dès demain matin**, m'informa-t-elle soulagée. **Ils se prépareront à entrer à l'école primaire, sauf si vous voulez qu'ils changent d'établissement. Dans ce cas, je vous conseille déjà de choisir le formulaire dès maintenant**, termina-t-elle en me tendant des maquettes sur des écoles primaires.

**- Déjà ? **fis-je ahuri.

**- Ceux qui désirent changer d'établissement doivent s'inscrire dans l'immédiat pour réserver leur place. Bien sûr ce n'est pas définitif, il existe des sélections sur dossier**, poursuit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. **Mais ceci concerne à partir de primaire. Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous donner mon avis ?**

Son regard brun pénétrant me fit froid dans le dos. On aurait dit qu'elle m'en voulait de l'avoir défié et que sûrement, elle en redoutait un autre. Sans prendre de risques, j'optai la relation docile entre une responsable pédagogique des enfants et un père.

**- Oui, Madame la Directrice.**

Elle me regarda un peu surprise, mais n'en fit aucun commentaire.

**- Vos enfants ont de réelles capacités, bien plus que leur âge**, entama-t-elle. **Je trouve qu'il serait fort dommage de les mettre dans une école où ils ne pourront pas vraiment exprimer leurs talents. Alors, … j'en connais une qui serait la mieux adaptée pour leur épanouissement. Il s'agit d'une école franco-anglaise, pas loin d'ici.**

Bien. Tout me parait bien. Mes enfants iront dans cette école. Attends…

Cette école me dit quelque chose…

**- Ecole primaire Simone de Beauvoir ?** répliquai-je.

**- Exact. Après tout ce n'est que mon avis pour l'année suivante, prenez tout de même du temps pour étudier les formules des autres établissements**, enchaîna-t-elle sans s'arrêter. **Si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez toujours demander à Gwendoline. Elle connaît les écoles sur le bout des doigts.**

**- Merci, Madame.**

Parfait.

Je m'apprêtai à me lever qu'une main de la Directrice me gesticula de retourner sur la chaise. Surpris, j'obéis.

**- Autre chose, j'aimerais vous avertir d'un comportement étrange de Mary.**

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? **l'interrogeai-je soudainement inquiet, en voyant la tête gênée de la femme.

**- Monsieur Potter, il m'est difficile de vous expliquer son attitude, mais regardez ses dessins, **introduisit-elle des feuilles sur son bureau.

Je découvris avec frayeur ces dessins. Certes, à la première vue, il s'agissait bien des dessins d'un enfant, mais ils décrivaient souvent une scène particulière et bien sans les couleurs vives comme l'aimaient les enfants.

**- Mary dessine tout ce qu'elle voit. Réaction normale d'un enfant, sauf qu'ils sont noirs et qu'ils se sont passés avant le dénouement, **m'indiqua Madame Pitt.

**- Pardon ? Avant le dénouement ? **sursautai-je de surprise.

Non…

Elle aurait déjà des pouvoirs ? Ceux de prémonition ?

Bon sang ! Tout s'expliquait ! Des rêves futuristes, que j'avais faites quand j'entrais en contact avec Mary, provenaient d'elle ! Impossible… En fait, personne dans ma famille n'était voyante. Peut-être chez Lily ? Non. J'en doute fortement. Sûrement pas voyante dans ce genre, peut-être un avertissement du futur chaotique ? Serait-il le commencement ?

Je mordis mes lèvres inférieures et j'écoutai la Directrice plaidoyer son point de vue.

**- Oui, sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que votre fille, Mary, a besoin d'être suivie par un psychologue. Il est déjà venu aujourd'hui la consulter et… tenez**, finit-elle en me glissant un registre médical sur ma fille.

**- Traumatisme hallucinatoire ? **répétai-je. **Que…**

**- Que Mary souffre d'une déséquilibre oculaire, c'est-à-dire qu'en gros, elle voit des évènements qui n'ont pas lieu**, me coupa-t-elle, pressée d'en finir. **Comprenez, Monsieur Potter, mon hésitation de…**

**- Ce n'est rien. Merci de m'avoir averti**, l'interrompus-je à mon tour. **Je… je vais réfléchir. Autre problème ? **ajoutai-je en me forçant sur un ton plus rassurant.

**- Non, heureusement !** s'en réjouit-elle. **Bon, je ne vais plus vous retenir plus longtemps. Sachez que je suis désolée pour votre fille, mais…**

**- Merci, je vous enverrai ma décision pour l'année suivante, **indiquai-je fermement, désireux de quitter cette salle.

J'ouvris la porte brusquement et je fonçai dans le couloir en voyant mes enfants sagement assis sur un petit banc. Soudain, mon pied se glissa, j'hurlai et je cherchai désespérément à cramponner un n'importe quel objet. La seule chose que j'eus sous la main était d'attraper le portemanteau qui se trouvait justement à côté du bureau de la Directrice. Malheureusement, il ne résista pas sous mon poids. Je m'écrasai douloureusement contre le sol humide et le portemanteau vint assommer ma tête et me couvrir de manteaux féminins. J'entendis des rires familiers. C'étaient ceux de Gwendoline et les enfants.

Très bien.

_0 – 1 pour Gwendoline Lebergnec. Attends, ma chère, tu vas voir mes dons marauderesques…_

Débarrassé du portemanteau, j'entrepris de me lever lorsque les rires redoublèrent brutalement. Je levai à la fois intrigué et suspicieux la tête vers les fautifs et la Directrice, y compris. Soudainement, j'eus froid dans mon derrière. J'y glissai et je sentis avec dégoût un gelé moelleux. Je compris dès que je vis la couleur rouge… d'une confiture de fraises.

« Très amusant, pensai-je amèrement. Et maintenant comment vais-je faire ? Me promener avec un caleçon ? »

**- Bien, je vous félicite. Passez-moi maintenant du savon et de l'eau.**

**- C'est que…, **hésita Gwendoline, essayant bien que mal de se retenir de rire, **on attend la livraison des savons demain. Tu sais, Jim, Harry a détruit dernièrement tout le stockage. Quant à l'eau, la plomberie a pété aujourd'hui. On est donc obligé de fermer toutes les vannes. Alors, tout ce que je peux te suggérer est…**

°

**- Je crois que je maintiens mon opinion : tout le monde me regarde !**

**- Nooonnn, **hoqueta Gwendoline en posant un sachet de concombres. **Ils ne te regardent pas !**

Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle. Elle haussa les épaules, bien qu'elle sache très bien que tout le monde s'esclaffa derrière le dos de James. Elle sourit innocemment. Trop innocemment au goût de James.

**- Gwen…**

**- Bon, d'accord**, céda-t-elle, **ils admirent plutôt tes jambes musclées, alors ne te plains pas, Jimouchou !**

Des rires se firent entendre en entendant le nom de l'homme. Celui-ci se retourna vers les clients de l'épicerie avec un regard foudroyant qui les incita à se taire et à s'éloigner. Il reporta de nouveau sur sa conjointe.

**- Gwendoline Madeleine Lebergnec ! **la gronda-t-il.

**- Et alors ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? **s'étonna-t-elle en remplissant un autre sachet des tomates. **Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu râles. Tu es pourtant si chou avec ton caleçon blanc aux cœurs rouges avec ton tee-shirt rouge**, pointa-t-elle le seul vêtement de James avant de prendre une autre tomate.** A moins que tu veuilles que je le tache avec cette tomate pourrie ?** finit-elle en regardant alternativement le légume et sa victime avec un sourire espiègle.

**- NON ! **paniqua-t-il, effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver tout nu. **C'est bon, je crois que tu as raison sur la ligne, **abandonna-t-il sombrement.

**- Ah, tu le reconnais enfin ! **le décréta-t-elle triomphante en se dirigeant vers la caisse. **Bonjour, Monsieur, **salua l'hôte de caisse.

Soudain, une main rattrapa une tomate du sachet que Gwendoline avait posé sur la table. La jeune femme repéra rapidement l'auteur, qui était en train de la croquer. La cliente n'en apprécia pas. James la vit très bien et préféra se retirer en poussant ses enfants, qui jusqu'à présent suivaient leurs parents.

**- Jeune homme, savez-vous que cela ne se fait pas d'attaquer les aliments des clients pour en faire un festin ?**

**- Je m'en fous, du moment que je les trouve pourris**, la provoqua-t-il. **Regarde-la.**

Sur ce, il lâcha la tomate qui s'éclata sur le sol.

**- Saïd…**, intervint l'hôte de caisse d'une voix tremblante mais outrée.

**- Même pas cap' de me virer ? Tu n'es qu'un beau con qui pue la peur ! AÏE !**

Il se trouvait brutalement collé sur la table, son bras derrière son dos, poussant des gémissements de douleur. Il jeta un regard noir à son agresseur qui n'était autre que la jeune maman d'une famille avec un vieux au caleçon. Insouciante, celle-ci le tenait fermement.

**- Je vois que vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon. Votre éducation est à refaire, jeune homme**, dramatisa-t-elle.** Si ce gentil épicier tremblant n'ose pas vous mettre à la porte, eh bien, je vais m'en charger, **lui promit-elle, sérieuse.

**- Tu n'en oseras pas !** la cracha-t-il, persuadé qu'elle allait le lâcher dans peu de temps.

**- Pardon ? Aurais-je mal entendu ?** répliqua-t-elle dans une voix suspicieuse. **Jimichou, il a bien dit que je n'oserai pas, c'est exact ? **lui demanda-t-elle en se tordant le cou.

L'homme en question éclata en tomate rouge vif à force de se retenir de rire en voyant sa conjointe prendre dessus sur un jeune homme, pourtant, plus solide et plus grand qu'elle. C'était sans la connaître véritablement qu'il se trouvait coincé. L'homme en rouge ne put que confirmer Gwendoline en hochant la tête de façon affirmative.

**- Bien, bien…, **répéta la jeune femme en se concentrant sur Saïd. **Apprenez, jeune homme, que si vous vous nourrirez que des tomates, vous aurez un cancer de l'intestin. Oh, peut-être que vous le savez ?**

**- Va te faire foutre ! **réussit-il à dire.

**- Je crois que votre cas est très désespérant**, se secoua-t-elle, faussement alarmée. **Vous ne comprenez pas le langage courant. Très bien, je vais en utiliser, votre langue que vos oreilles aiment entendre**, le prévint-elle à son oreille.

**- Enculé !**

**- Okay, okay, espèce d'enculé, kiffe cette main**, lui montra-t-elle sa main. **Elle a des fourmis. Làààà, elle forme un poing. Il va te coller à la grande gueule dans une seconde. A donf, capito, mac ?** siffla-t-elle, savourant son plaisir de le faire souffrir.

Le jeune homme sentit des sueurs perler sur son front, mais ne fit que l'insulter.

**- Salope !**

**- Pigé… Pigé… Go !**

Un brisement de verre se fit entendre dans cette salle. Gwendoline garda son sourire triomphant en faisant craquer ses doigts, tandis que les autres occupants de l'épicerie se protégèrent, ébahis par la performance de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se dirigea avec détermination vers le jeune homme qui se redressait à peine sur ses coudes et le fit coucher immédiatement en le pressant avec son pied, le faisant tousser.

**- Aloooors, mec, ça pisse hein ?** s'excita-t-elle à la vue du sang qui sortait de la bouche. Elle pressa encore plus le torse de sa victime, ce qui lui fait arracher un cri de douleur.

**- Oh, yé dec' ? Sorry, ben, ça pisse plus ! **s'excusa-t-elle. **Ne reviens plus ou c'est mon pied avec une talon pointue, aussi pointue qu'une fil de fer qui perce facilement le peau et qui ira cette fois sur ton zizi, pigé, mec ?** le proposa-t-elle une trève en appuyant sensiblement son talon entre ses aines.

**- Ou… Oui, madame, **céda sa victime, pâle.

**- Tiens ! Mon poing t'a bien arrangé ta tête qui n'a qu'une araignée à la place du cerveau ! **s'exclama-t-elle, fière d'elle d'avoir fait respecter le jeune homme ! **Retiens bien ceci, jeune homme, tu vas immédiatement réparer tout ce que t'as fait à ce pauvre homme ou tu auras de mes nouvelles**, le sermonna-t-elle.

Elle reçut un acquiescement mimique de Saïd. Elle retira alors son talon et le jeune homme se pressa de se lever, de peur de recevoir un nouveau coup sur sa zone sensible.

**- Bien, commence maintenant par chercher une belle tomate et bien égrappée, s'il te plaît et peut-être que je vais te payer. Va !** l'ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme obéit et se précipita dans le magasin, suivi de Gwendoline qui y pénétrait impérialement. Elle garda cependant un regard dresseur sur le garçon en se postant à la caisse, aux côtés de sa famille.

**- Ca va, mes choux ? Rien de blessé ? **s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement.

**- Non**, firent les membres de sa famille en chœur, les sourires jusqu'aux oreilles et tous rouges.

**- Madame, voici la tomate que vous désirez**, présenta le jeune homme en apportant le légume à Gwendoline.

**- Mmh, ça ira**, examina-t-elle d'un œil expert. **Voici un spelling et va nettoyer la vitre et obéis à l'épicier et que ça saute !** le commanda-t-elle.

Sans dire le moindre mot, Saïd disparut dans l'arrière clos et réapparut avec un tablier, un balai et une poubelle. Sous l'œil de la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers la vitre brisée.

**- Bon, je crois que le problème est réglé, enfin à part la vitre, Monsieur, combien vous dois-je ?** s'adressa-t-elle à l'épicier, ébahi.

**- Rien, Madame, vous m'avez rendu un énorme service !** le remercia-t-il chaleureusement.

**- Paaarfait ! Je vous donne cependant mon numéro de téléphone au cas si SAÏD tourne mal de nouveau**, le conseilla-t-elle en appuyant distinctement le prénom de sa victime. Elle vit d'un coin de l'œil ses épaules sursauter, signe qu'il avait entendu sa phrase. Elle esquissa un sourire. **A bientôt, Monsieur.**

**- Bonne soirée, madame !** s'inclina le vieil homme. **Ah, Monsieur**, le retint-il par son bras, **vous avez de la chance de l'avoir et d'ailleurs, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle pour votre caleçon.**

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Vous pouvez aussi me suggérer des idées drôles ou alors, je vais en inventer des pires... Peut-être que l'influence de Gwendoline se fera ressentir en Harry et en Mary au dam de James.

A bientôt, j'espère! Cornett


End file.
